It's Under Effective
by Hinebras
Summary: Chartreuse es llevada al extremo enfrentándose a un reto muy difícil. Máximo seis pokemon en seis meses para estar lista para competir en la Liga. Crecerá junto con sus compañeros y entenderá que ser una entrenadora no es tan fácil como parece. Además, terminará en medio de un conflicto entre dos facciones criminales y el misterio de unos pokemon que parecen sacados de ultratumba.
1. ¿Una coincidencia? ¿Mi destino?

28/03/xx

28 de Marzo  
5:00 p.m.

Después de un par de buenos días, llegó uno, la verdad, no tan bueno. Hasta malo. Pero, hay que empezar por el principio.

No estoy segura de donde va estar el gimnasio, pero según dijo el profesor Malahierba, debe ser en los lugares que están más lejos y que son más peligrosos, ya que fueron ubicados especialmente. Odio como el profesor nos puso estas extrañas condiciones para empezar nuestro viaje: No podemos comprar pociones ni pokebolas, sólo podemos atrapar seis pokemon (y sólo seis, que significa que si alguno se nos escapa o no nos obedece, no podemos reemplazarlo capturando un séptimo), a cada pokemon debemos darle un nombre y sólo podemos usar un centro pokemon por vez. Todo esto hasta que termine su loco experimento, que es dentro de seis meses, para esa fecha debemos tener todas las medallas de gimnasio y haber llegado a la Liga.  
Como sea, he oído que el Monte Luno está tan rocoso y alto que mucha gente ha tenido accidentes ahí. Así que hacia allá voy.

Normalmente para llegar al Monte Luno tendría que viajar desde Ciudad Trident, pasar por la Aldea Arcanine, atravesar la cueva Brillo de Sol y hasta Pueblo Tenacity, para entonces ir hasta el final del bosque donde está el Monte. Bueno, eso es el camino que marca la aplicación de mapa en mi teléfono.  
Pero yo tengo un pequeño truco, un atajo.

Cuando yo era más chica, que vivía en mi natal Twineedle, como ya había dicho, me gustaba salir a jugar afuera, muchas veces a las afueras del pueblo. Ahí estaba una enorme valla de metal, muy alta, y la seguí para ver donde terminaba, resultó que en una parte de la valla, había un gran corte, así que metía por ese espacio porque del otro lado había muchos pinos, y pues quería jugar en ese bosque. Da la casualidad que ese es el mismo bosque que lleva a Monte Luno.

Me pasé por el espacio cortado de la valla, caray, la valla ya no se ve tan alta, y el espacio cortado está mucho más angosto de lo que recuerdo, pero aun así pude pasar por ahí. ¡Y ahora me encuentro en el bosque! ¡Le gané al mapa! Sí me daban ganas de ver todas las ciudades y lugares, pero sólo tenemos seis meses para ganar todas las medallas, hay que hacer todo lo más rápido que se pueda.

Estando en el bosque rumbo al Monte Luno me vi frente a otro tema, mis pokemon. Aunque mi chikorita, Liv, es más fuerte que antes, sería mejor llegar al gimnasio con más de un pokemon, en otras palabras, el segundo miembro del equipo.

Pensando en el límite de los seis pokemon, sólo capturaré uno hoy. Y en un bosque al que se supone que no debía llegar tan pronto, seguro que hay muchos pokemon fuertes aquí. Hice lo cualquiera hubiera hecho para elegir a su nuevo miembro de equipo: Una lista. Me tomó muchas horas, ¿unas tres? Pero al final hice una lista de todos los pokemon que veía que pasaban por el lugar, caminando, arrastrándose, volando.

Lista de pokemon:

Wrumple x7

Silcoon x4

Cascoon x5

Yanma x4

Hoot–hoot x4

Seedot x6

Combee x2

Fue muy cansado, esperar tanto tiempo ahí sentada, oculta entre los arbustos, tenía que sacar la pokedex siempre para reconocer a todos esos pokemon. Al menos Liv me hacía compañía, ambas comimos algo de pan (Liv ya tiene mejor apetito, ha sido un poco miedosa desde que la conozco, tal vez antes le tenía miedo a la comida, o algo) mientras seguíamos con nuestra observación. Que sí dio frutos, redujo mis opciones a una, la decisión más obvia, un combee. Se notaba que eran pokemon raros en el bosque (raro siempre significa fuerte), además la miel de combee es muy popular y muy sabrosa, en un apuro podría darnos miel para comer a todo el equipo.

Esperamos mucho tiempo antes de ver otro combee, pero ya estábamos listas, ambas saltamos del arbusto y sorprendimos a esa mini-colmena alada con tres caras.

–Liv, Hojas navaja –dije no muy alto, no quería asustar a ese combee, aunque probablemente hablar en voz alta hubiera asustado más a Liv. Este combee movió sus pequeñas alas y formó un remolino de aire alrededor de Liv que la arrastró hacia mí.

–Tenemos a alguien rudo. –Le sonreí a Liv.  
»Liv, dejemos que se canse, dale con Polvo venenoso –Liv aprendió ese movimiento esta mañana, ¡es genial! Ella se vuelve cada vez más fuerte.

De la hoja en la cabeza de Liv, salió el polvo morado que impactó en el combee. Sus tres caras tomaron un color verdoso, pero eso no lo detuvo de atacar y con sus bocas abiertas se dirigió a Liv.

–¡Liv, esquívalo! –le grité y para mi sorpresa, ella, de hecho, lo esquivó saltando a un lado, aunque tropezó con una roca en el suelo y cayó. Noté como el combee se estremeció, seguramente por el veneno.  
»Trató de morderte. Vamos de regresarle el favor, Liv, Tacleada.

Liv se levantó del suelo y golpeó con su cuerpo al combee, después regresó rápidamente a mi lado. El combee se veía un tanto débil, ahí volando casi en el suelo. Aproveché eso, tomé una pokebola en mi mano y la lancé contra ese combee.

En medio de una luz roja, el combee entró en la pokebola, esta se movió mucho, pero se rompió en dos.

El combee de cara verde regresó retándome con la mirada.

–¿Con qué esas tenemos, eh? Liv, Hojas Nav… –Y otra vez Liv no pudo hacer su ataque, porque un bicho largo entró como un relámpago y se pegó al combee con sus mandíbulas.

–¡Qué! ¡NO! –grité. ¿Un yanma? ¡¿Un yanma atacaba al combee?!

Tenía que hacer algo rápido. –Liv, ¡ya, a mi lado! ¿Liv? –A Liv le había dado miedo y se escondía detrás de un pino.  
»Liv, ahora no, por favor, ¡Tacleada!

Vi como mi chikorita respiró hondo y saltó a estrellarse contra ese bicho, quien no se inmutó nada.

¡No! ¡Mi combee! Ese bicho volador sólo mordía al combee mientras lo sostenía con todas sus patas.

–¡Liv, ataca, vamos! –le dije, estaba desesperada. Liv tacleaba una y otra vez, aunque le dejó varias marcas de golpe al bicho, este no dejaba de morder al combee, lo estaba… ¡Devorando! Ahora ya sé lo quería ese bicho, ¡comerse a mi combee! Se me acababan las opciones, pero se me ocurrió una idea. Tomé una pokebola en mi mano. ¿Lazársela? Sólo me quedaban dos pokebolas después que el combee rompió la última. No tenía otra opción, la tiré justo a la cabeza de ese bichejo volador.

La pokebola se movió, una, dos, tres veces… y se detuvo. Enseguida busqué al combee, del que sólo encontré sus alas, una antena y un pedazo de colmena flotando en un charco de miel. Eso fue lo único que quedó de él.

–Pff, ahí se fue mi combee –dije resignada y noté a la pokebola tirada en la tierra.

Agarré a la pokebola del suelo, y la vi ahí en mi mano. –Un yanma. Bueno, supongo que, bienvenido al equipo. Hm, según las reglas, necesitas un nombre. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese famoso criminal? ¡Ah, sí, Jack! –Vi directo hacia la pokebola. –Tu nombre será, Jack –le dije.

Para nada esperaba todo esto, ¿fue una coincidencia? Quien sabe, Jack es el primer pokemon que he atrapado, tal vez incluso se convierta en el pokemon más fuerte del equipo.

28/03/xx

28 de Marzo

Escuché a dos chicos hablando.  
–¿Es cierto eso que dicen lo rumores de ese pokemon? –dijo uno de ellos.

–Sí, es una bestia. Él solo acabó con todo mi equipo, debe ser fácilmente el pokemon más poderoso de todo el bosque –respondió el otro.

–¿Dónde lo encontraste?

–Pues como dice la leyenda, en el pasaje oculto entre los árboles al oeste del bosque. Aunque, sólo aparece durante el día, nunca en la noche, después de las seis de la tarde ya no está por ningún lado.

¿Una leyenda? Ese pokemon del que hablan debe ser demasiado fuerte, debo capturarlo, a ver mi teléfono, ¡¿ya son las 5:55?! ¡Sólo tengo 5 minutos para llegar!


	2. El treecko en el sofá

28/03/xx

28 de Marzo  
6:30 p.m.

Llegué. 1 minuto antes de las 6, pero llegué.

Corrí lo más fuerte que pude, cargando a Liv, claro, para que llegáramos lo más rápido posible. No fue tan difícil encontrar el paraje oculto, no estaba nada oculto, sólo era un gran agujero formado entre dos pinos muy anchos. Adentro, un pequeño claro con muchos pinos alrededor, pero el claro era iluminado por el poco sol que todavía había. Pero lo más sorprendente no era el claro o los pinos, sino eso que estaba justo en medio… un sofá. Era largo, de un tono café descolorido con muchas manchas verdes de hongos, tenía tres almohadones bien acomodados en el centro para sentarse y con un respaldo bastante rasgado.  
¡Un sofá en medio de un claro oculto en el bosque! El profesor dijo que encontraríamos cosas sorprendentes en este mundo, pero nunca me imaginé algo tan extraño, y ridículo.

Vi mi teléfono. 5:59. Aún no eran las seis y no veía a ningún pokemon. Puse a Liv en el suelo –Liv, ayúdame a buscar. Avísame si ves algo raro –le dije mientras busqué entre los pinos. Liv, no me obedeció mucho y sólo me siguió.

Revisé mi teléfono, ¡6:03! La había perdido. Mi única oportunidad de atrapar al pokemon más fuerte del bosque.

–¡Por qué! –grité enojada, no suelo enojarme por muchas cosas, pero cuando se trata de ser Entrenadora pokemon, es lo más importante para mí. Enojada, pateé el respaldo del sillón por detrás. Y de pronto algo me golpeó a mí y a Liv, eso hizo que cayéramos al suelo.

Ahí tirada, rápido busqué a Liv con la mirada, y vi que estaba en el otro extremo del sillón, ¿cómo llegó ahí? Me quedé aún más sorprendida al ver hacia el suelo. Grandes semillas regadas por todas partes.

Me levanté y pude ver a la bestia parada sobre el sofá. Lentamente saqué mi pokedex para identificarlo. Nunca antes había visto algo como eso. Un treecko. Me pareció un poco raro, el color del treecko en la pokedex era mucho más claro, el pokemon sobre el sofá era de un tono de verde muy oscuro. Bueno, lo importante era ese treecko en el sofá. Él me miraba, siguiendo todos mis movimientos con sus ojos amarillos.

–Tú. Tú debes ser el pokemon que dicen las leyendas. –El treecko sólo me miraba sin sorprenderse, aún así extendí mi brazo y lo apunté con el dedo. –Mi nombre es Chartreuse y… ¡Te reto! ¡Te reto treecko del sofá! ¡Si te derroto, te unirás a mi equipo! –le grité, y misteriosamente, Liv no se asustó con mis gritos, sino que estaba a mi lado, parece que la emoción del reto la contagió.

No sé si el treecko me entendió, pero de pronto desapareció.  
–Liv, ten cuidado, ese treecko puede estar en cualquier parte. –Y como si me hubiera escuchado, Liv dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y varias semillas cayeron disparadas hacia el suelo, si Liv se hubiera quedado ahí, seguro que la hubieran golpeado muy fuerte, pero no hubo tiempo de festejar, el treecko salió de detrás de Liv y la mordió. La mordida no parecía profunda, aunque la boca del treecko se iluminó color verde claro por unos segundos y se alejó de Liv. Ella se vio algo más cansada.

–¿Liv, estás bien? –Le pregunté, tal vez era porque recién peleó con el combee (descanse en paz), y contra Jack, ya que se veía muy cansada.

Sin avisar, el treecko apareció frente a Liv y disparó de su boca varias semillas tan grandes como manzanas, justo hacia ella, dejándola tirada en el suelo con un par de hematomas.

–¡No, Liv! –Corrí hacia ella y la puse en mis brazos. –Lo siento, Liv. –Le rocié una poción sobre ella y la regresé a su pokebola. –Descansa, Liv, te lo mereces.

El treecko se quedó ahí parado, parecía como si, ¿esperaba a qué sacara otro pokemon? No lo sé, pero saqué a Jack de su pokebola.

–Jack, hora de que te unas a la fiesta, dale con… –Entonces recordé que no sabía los movimientos de mi yanma. Miré mi pokedex, yanma, movimientos, mhm.  
El treecko no fue muy paciente y mordió débilmente a Jack iluminando su boca a la vez y desapareció de nueva cuenta.

–Jack, a ver… dale con, ataque rápido. –Noté como Jack se veía más cansado que hace un momento, probablemente esas mordidas eran el movimiento "Absorber".

Jack voló dando vueltas en el claro, pero no encontró al treecko y se detuvo arriba del sofá. De repente, varias semillas más pequeñas que las de antes le cayeron encima, estas formaron pequeñas plantas enredaderas que se aferraron a él. Las semillas brillaron unos segundos y vi como eso le dolió a Jack.

Ese treecko era bueno, muy bueno en esto de las batallas.  
Volví a ver los movimientos de Jack en la pokedex, ¡ahí estaba la solución!

–¡Jack! ¡Usa Visión! –grité muy emocionada. De los ojos de Jack salió un pequeño brillo y de inmediato volteó a ver a un espacio entre los pinos.  
»¡Ataque rápido, ahora!

Jack se estrelló contra lo que parecía ese lugar entre dos pinos, pero con el golpe, el treecko salió de ahí dando una voltereta hacia atrás.

–Bien, Jack, ¡sigue! –le dije, pero antes de que se moviera, las semillas pegadas a su cuerpo brillaron otra vez. El treecko aprovechó eso para morder a Jack, pero esta vez el brillo de su boca fue más fuerte y cuando se separó del yanma, brillos verdes lo siguieron desapareciendo al tocarlo.

Volteé a ver mi pokedex una vez más para pensar que podía hacer, pero el treecko se me adelantó y le escupió un par de semillas a la cara. El yanma terminó en el suelo muy lastimado, incluso las plantas enredaderas se despegaron de su cuerpo.

–Tal vez deberías seguir dedicándote a comer combees, Jack, los treecko no son lo tuyo –le dije regresándolo a su pokebola.

Absorber, lanzar semillas, eso me hizo recordar lo que dijeron esos entrenadores de los que escuché la leyenda.

–Qué bien, tal vez mañana vaya a capturarlo –dijo uno de los chicos.

–Tsk, no te molestes. Sólo tiene movimientos tipo hierba –respondió el otro.

–¿Cómo? ¿No dijiste que derrotó a todos tus pokemon?

–Sí, pero sólo con movimientos tipo hierba, incluso cuando usé pokemon que son resistentes al tipo hierba, él seguía usándolos. Creo que no puede usar movimientos de ningún otro tipo.

–Ah, entonces no vale la pena capturarlo, quien quiere un pokemon así.

Cerré mis puños fuertemente viendo hacia abajo. El treecko apareció sobre el sofá y se me quedó viendo. Extendí mi puño hacia él y lo miré a los ojos.

–Una buena batalla. Muy buena batalla. Pero ni creas que esto se ha acabado, ¿enserio crees que por ser el pokemon más fuerte del bosque puedes contra mí? ¡Voy a regresar y te venceré, treecko del sofá! ¡Tú vas a ser parte de mi equipo! –le grité con ira, y no estoy segura, pero creo que lo vi sonreír, bueno, tal vez sonreí yo sola, pero en un instante el treecko se había ido en la oscuridad de la noche.

Di la media vuelta y seguí mi camino hacia el Monte Luno.

28/03/xx

28 de Marzo  
7:20 p.m.

Pensándolo bien, mejor continuaré mi camino a Monte Luno en la mañana. Liv, está cansada, y más aún Jack, no sería justo para ellos. Sí, seguro que una buena noche de descanso nos serviría a todos. Así que haremos una parada estratégica. Repito, estratégica, no es porque tenga miedo de ir sola en la noche… por un bosque… un bosque repleto de pokemon salvajes… Sí, sólo un descanso estratégico y mañana, al Monte Luno.


	3. Un Gym Mil obstáculos

29/03/xx

29 de Marzo  
5:43 p.m.

Sí, el Monte Luno está muy alto. Demasiado alto. Hay una parte del monte que llega hasta el cielo, bueno, no al cielo, pero si hay muchas nubes que no dejan ver la punta, incluso se puede ver nieve.

Hace un rato que Liv y yo subimos. ¿Estábamos cansadas? Sí, pero ayudó mucho que el monte no estaba muy inclinado, había caminos seguros, al menos hasta la primera mitad del monte, más arriba si se vio un poco más peligroso.

Lo único pesado fue la caminata. Subirlo juntas, Liv y yo, aunque admito que la mayor parte del camino cargué a Liv, me dio pena verla jadeando por el esfuerzo, tal vez sea por lo nublado que estaba el Monte Luno, al ser Liv tipo planta probablemente le afecta la falta de sol, o eso creo.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando llegué a la mitad del monte, estaba un gran edificio rectangular color beige, se veía alto con dos grandes pilares a los lados, dos puertas de madera negras y un enorme "Gym" pintada al frente.

"¿Gym? ¿Qué es un Gym?" pensé en ese momento, así que de inmediato entré empujando las puertas de madera.

–Ah, sí, un Gym. –Creo que lo dije en voz alta, pero lo que vi confirmó mi sospecha. Varias personas entrenando con sus pokemon, algunos levantaban mucho peso motivados por sus entrenadores, otros en una caja con barrotes metálicos lanzaban rocas hacia dianas puestas a lo lejos, me pareció raro que todos llevaran unos trajes, como los de los karatecas, pero de color marrón oscuro.  
Me hubiera gustado verificar qué clase de pokemon eran los que entrenaban, pero algo llamó mi atención totalmente, al fondo, un campo rectangular rocoso dividido en dos, "Eso podría ser…" no terminé de pensar porque corrí directo hacia ese campo, hacia uno de sus extremos.

–¡No puede ser! ¡Un campo de batalla oficial! ¡Un campo oficial de la Liga! –dije emocionada, tocando un par de rocas sobresalientes. ¡Un campo oficial! Debe ser lo más genial que haya visto, bueno, lo segundo más genial, todavía estoy sorprendida por ese treecko del sofá.

–Bastante impresionante, ¿verdad? –Escuché una voz frente a mí, en el otro extremo del rectángulo. Rápidamente recuperé la compostura y volteé a ver a quién dijo eso. Un muchacho joven, no mayor a mí o a Bistre, con uno de esos trajes marrones y la cabeza rasurada.

–¿Este es un gimnasio? ¿Uno de verdad? ¿En esos qué te dan una medalla para participar en la liga? –le pregunté al muchacho. Tal vez me vi algo tonta con tantas preguntas, pero estaba muy emocionada, ¡un Gimnasio oficial!

–Así es –Él me respondió sonriendo.

–¿Tú eres el líder del Gimnasio?

–Lastimosamente no. Mi nombre es Matiz y entreno aquí en el gimnasio.

Estaba un poco decepcionada, quería ya vencer al líder y ganar mi primera medalla –Oh. Yo soy Chartreuse, Entrenadora Oficial, y vengo a retar al líder –le dije a Matiz con decisión.

–¿Qué tal una batalla de calentamiento antes de que retes al líder?

–No lo sé, tengo pocas pociones, y no puedo ir a muchos centros pokemon… –le dije, no es que no quisiera pelear, pero las reglas…

–Vamos –dijo Matiz sosteniendo una pokebola con su mano–, si te preocupa que tus pokemon estén débiles, aquí en el gimnasio tenemos una máquina para curar a los pokemon, como la de los centros.

Todavía no me convencía, ¿qué pasaba si Liv y Jack se cansaban mucho como para enfrentar a líder del Gym?

–Según el código de los entrenadores, cuando dos entrenadores se miran a los ojos, deben tener una batalla –Matiz dijo apuntándome con un pokebola.

No podía discutir con eso, el código de honor que los entrenadores deben seguir, y yo soy una Entrenadora.

–Acepto el reto –Contesté sacando a Jack de su pokebola.

Él sacó a un pokemon roca, un geodude. No necesité la pokedex para saberlo, los geodude son tan comunes como los starly, o como los zubat en la noche.

–Lo siento, Jack, hoy no es tu día, ¡regresa! –dije devolviendo al yanma a su pokebola, un tipo roca contra un bicho-volador es igual a un bicho aplastado por una roca. Así que ordené a Liv ir al campo y ella caminó lentamente hasta estar dentro del campo rocoso, desde el que no dejó de voltear a todos lados, creo que no le gustan los lugares nuevos.

–Rockman, haz Lanzarroca –dijo Matiz a su pokemon. El geodude rompió parte del suelo y lanzó una gran piedra hacia Liv. Ella de inmediato corrió hacia adelante esquivando la piedra, pero cerró los ojos con miedo de todas formas y raspó su pata contra unas rocas filosas en el suelo.

–Bien hecho, Liv, pero no te asustes. Polvo venenosos, ahora. –Le ordené, pero ella sólo se quedó ahí con los ojos cerrados, tal vez le dan miedo los pokemon que no conoce bien.

–Aprovecha esa oportunidad Rockman, ¡dale con Tacleada! –gritó Matiz, y su pokemon obedeció embistiendo con fuerza a Liv, incuso empujándola hacia atrás. Ese ataque no le ayudó mucho a la herida de su pata.

–Vamos, Liv, yo sé que tú puedes, eres valiente. –Liv me volteó a ver con la pata lastimada levantada y puso una mirada de concentración en el geodude. –Liv, Hojas navaja. –Aunque el impacto de esa tacleada empujó a Liv, aún así nos dio una ventaja porque hizo al geodude moverse más cerca de Liv, entonces las hojas filosas que salieron de los brotes en el cuello de mi chikorita golpearon con mucha fuerza al geodude, dejándolo tirado en el suelo claras grietas en su cuerpo rocoso.

–Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo Rockman, regresa.

Matiz guardó a su pokemon y sacó otro.  
–Daggy, ve.  
Era un pokemon definitivamente no común, café y muy peludo, por lo que tuve que verificarlo con la pokedex. Un lillipup, un pokemon mascota al parecer.

–Liv, no quiero que te canses mucho, descansa. –Regresé a mi chikorita a su pokebola y saqué a Jack de la suya.

–Daggy, empecemos con Malicioso –dijo Matiz a su pokemon, quien no hizo mucho, sólo lo vio con una mirada muy extraña, como enojado, lo que hizo enojar a Jack, o eso creo porque vi como de volar de un lado para otro del campo se quedó en un sólo lugar viendo a esa mascota. Aproveché esa oportunidad para verificar nuevamente la pokedex, no recordé bien de los movimientos de Jack. Ataque rápido, Visión, ah, encontré uno bueno.

–Jack, ¡Explosión sónica! –le grité y él aleteó fuertemente formando como un círculo transparente que se movió muy rápido hasta explotarle al lillipup en la cara.

Parecía que al lillipup le dolía mucho, por lo herido que se veía, no sólo eso, aunque estaba de pie se tambaleaba como mareado.

–Buen intento, pero somos más fuertes de lo que crees. –Matiz se veía confiado, peligrosamente confiado.  
»¡Daggy, ya sabes que hacer!

Ese pequeño peludo corrió lo mejor que pudo y dio un gran salto, mordió a Jack de un ala y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Eso no se veía bien, para nada bien.

–¡Daggy, combo! –gritó Matiz de repente y su pokemon soltó a Jack, luego saltó muy alto cayendo encima de las alas de lado derecho del yanma. Creo que se escuchó un quejido de parte del lillipup, porque el golpe se vio tan fuerte que hasta a mí me dolió. Pobre Jack.

–Jack, ¿estás bien? –le pregunté, a lo que él se levantó apoyando sus patas en el suelo rocoso. ¿Con eso me quiso decir que estaba bien? No lo sé, pero sí eso intentó decir, no le creí, no se puso a volar como antes, sólo estaba ahí parado entre las rocas. Jack…

–De acuerdo, si crees que puedes hacerlo, ¡de nuevo, Explosión sónica!

Jack comenzó a volar, moviendo más las alas a su lado izquierdo, no tan rápido como antes, y movió sus alas dirigiéndose al lillipup.

–Eso no va a pasar, ¡Daggy, terminémoslo con Derribo! –le dijo a su pokemon y dio un gran salto como el último, por suerte, el círculo transparente terminó de formarse alrededor de Jack (un círculo más pequeño que el anterior) y se disparó directo al lillipup, quien se quedó en el suelo, derrotado.

–Buen trabajo, Daggy, diste tu mejor esfuerzo –dijo Matiz a su lillipup después que se acercó, acarició su cabeza y lo metió en la pokebola.

¡Gané! ¡Gané mi primera batalla en un Gimnasio! No fue contra el líder, pero una batalla es una batalla. Y fue gracias Jack.

–¡Ganaste Jack! ¡Lo hicimos! ¿Jack? –Estaba emocionada, pero mi yanma se me perdió de vista, y cuando lo encontré, estaba acosando a un pokemon como un crustáceo dentro de un caparazón hecho de roca. Jack trataba de… ¡Comérselo! Después de regresar rápidamente a Jack a su pokebola, me enteré que ese pokemon era un dwebble, que estaba en una batalla de práctica junto a su entrenadora. Así que muy apenada me disculpé con la entrenadora. ¡Rayos, Jack! Entiende, los pokemon no son para comerse.

Matiz me llevó a esa máquina extraña a que mis pokemon se recuperaran, justo como en el centro pokemon. Y mientras hablábamos una voz grave nos interrumpió.

–Cielos, Matiz, esa fue una buena pelea. ¿No estarás pensando en robarme mi puesto de Líder de Gimnasio?

Voltee para ver a un hombre de apariencia, robusta, de piel morena, pelo negro y tenía la misma ropa marrón que el resto, pero tenía dos cintas gruesas de color café claro.

–No, no, para nada, maestro –respondió Matiz.

Si él le dijo maestro entonces era… –¡Usted es…!

–Así es. Puedes llamarme George, bienvenida al gimnasio de tipo Roca. Supongo que vienes a retarme, ¿cierto? –dijo el hombre amablemente.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta. No podía hablar de la emoción… ¡Un líder de Gimnasio!

–Tomaré eso como un sí. Ven, acompáñame al campo.

Ambos fuimos al campo rocoso. Volví en mí y saqué a Liv de su pokebola, sin darme cuenta Jack también lo hizo por sí mismo. Con mis mejores pokemon a mi lado estaba lista para cualquier reto.

–Puedes usar los pokemon que quieras. Para ganar la medalla, deberás vencer a un solo pokemon –me dijo el líder George.

"¿Sólo uno? Sabiendo que el gimnasio es de tipo roca, será muy fácil ganar con mi chikorita" pensé hasta que vi al pokemon. Un gran cúmulo de rocas en forma de bola, dos patas, manos y una cabeza con pequeños ojos rojos.

–Sí, sólo tienes que vencer a este golem.

Golem… según la pokedex, la última evolución de geodude. Geodude, como al que apenas le pudo ganar Liv. Ni hablar de Jack, no tendría oportunidad tampoco.

El líder George debió ver mi cara de decepción por lo que dijo después.  
–Hm. Sé sobre las condiciones que les pusieron a los entrenadores de esta temporada, qué tal si tomas el curso. Básicamente aquí entrenas y aprendes durante una semana y luego te doy la medalla, ¿qué dices?

¡¿Una semana?! ¡Grr! Pensar en todo lo que puedo aprender de un líder de gimnasio, pero tengo un límite de tiempo.

–Lo siento, líder George. Creo que seguiré al siguiente gimnasio y volveré después –dije, no muy convencida, realmente sí quería pero, seis meses es poco tiempo. Muy poco.

Hice una reverencia con mi gorra, di media vuelta y fui hacia la salida.

Antes de salir escuché una voz.

–¡Chartreuse, espera! –gritó Matiz corriendo para alcanzarme enseguida de la puerta.

–Hey, tal vez no debería decirte esto, pero el siguiente gimnasio está en la antigua zona industrial de Ciudad Five Stars. Yo estoy aquí entrenando pero si esperas hasta mañana, tengo que ir hacia allá, así podríamos ir juntos.

–Gracias Matiz, pero no puedo perder tiempo –dije lo más amable que pude.

–Es que, estos gimnasios están en lugares peligrosos, me preocupa que vayas por ahí sola.

Le sonreí, miré a Liv y a Jack junto a mí –Tranquilo, nunca estoy sola.

29/03/xx

29 de Marzo  
6:00 p.m.

¿Eh? Pasa algo raro, más adelante en el bosque hay un círculo hecho por una línea amarilla rodeado por un par de policías. Por un momento pensé que algo horrible había pasado ahí, pero cuando me acerqué a ver, adentro del círculo sólo había un hoot-hoot, tenía del estómago hacia la cabeza todo su plumaje de color blanco, incluyendo su pico. Ese pokemon no se movía, sólo estaba ahí acostado en el piso, con los ojos abiertos y respirando lentamente. No sé por qué tanto alboroto, incluso creo que vi a uno de los policías vomitar.


	4. Colonia enloquecida

31/03/xx

31 de Marzo  
4:32 p.m.

No ha sido un buen día. No, no, nada. Todo comenzó esta mañana, Liv, Jack y yo seguíamos nuestro camino a Five Stars rumbo al siguiente gimnasio, y el destino llamó a la puerta. Con destino me refiero a una colonia de durant, y con puerta a que casi nos pasaron encima.

Muchos de estos pokemon, los durant, son lo más común del mundo, son los starly del suelo, pero nunca había visto tantos juntos. Sus cuerpos metálicos avanzaron sin importarle nada a su paso. Algunos de ellos nos rasguñaron al pasar por el camino, pero sólo permanecieron avanzando empujándonos. Sin pensarlo, tomé a Liv entre mis brazos, y Jack, bueno, sabía que él estaría bien, siempre puede volar lejos de ellos.

¿Por qué Jack estaba afuera y no sólo Liv? Desde nuestra salida del gimnasio en Monte Luno, se resiste a meterse en su pokebola, así que me puse a pensar, Liv siempre está fuera de su pokebola, no es justo que Jack se quede en la suya todo el tiempo, así que decidí mantenerlo aquí afuera también. Es porque soy una Entrenadora amable y justa, no porque tenga un pokemon rebelde que me ignora…

Como sea. Nos quitamos de en medio del camino de tierra porque los durant no dejaban de pasar, pero estaba enojada con esos durant, así que puede que le diera cierta orden a mi yanma…

–¡Jack, Explosión sónica a esos durant! –grité. Como me gustaría no haberlo hecho.

El círculo transparente no tardó en viajar de las alas de Jack hasta un montón de durant marchando. No les causó ni un rasguño, pero sí enojo, mucho enojo. Todos los durant se detuvieron y voltearon a verme a mí. No a Liv o a Jack. A mí, y ya podía imaginarme lo que seguía. Para cuando quería correr, ya tenía dos durant sosteniendo mis piernas con sus, ¿dientes? ¿Cuernos? Esas cosas que le salen de la cabeza.

Arrojé a Liv al aire, le ordené a Jack atraparla y que los dos se alejaran de ahí.  
Muy tarde para mí. Traté de patear algunos, de verdad lo intenté, ¡porque los durant en mis piernas eran demasiado pesados! No sé de qué están hechos, pero apenas podía caminar, más durant venían y venían, de pronto estaba rodeada de ellos.

¡Rápido! Tenía que hacer algo. Vi la sombra de algo no muy lejos. Era grande y varios durant lo llevaban sobre sus espaldas.

"¿Una presa? Tal vez si derribo su presa se concentrarán en recogerla y me dejarán," Eso fue lo que pensé, aunque no sé porque, supongo que sólo tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa para salir ahí.

Tomé lo primero que saqué de la pequeña bolsa que cargo en la cintura, creo que era una poción, o alimento pokemon, y lo arrojé con todas mis fuerzas hacia esa sombra. No derribé a esa cosa, pero los durant me soltaron y todos al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver a esa sombra.

Pensé que ya todo estaría bien hasta que vi claramente lo que era esa sombra. Un durant, pero uno más grande que los demás con un enorme abdomen (es abdomen, ¿no? ¿Así se le dice a la parte de atrás de los bichos?). El tiempo se detuvo, lo primero que pensé fue que ese gran durant iba a atacarme, pero su expresión pronto se puso extraña, estaba como… triste. De repente el gran durant se bajó de sus cargadores y comenzó a correr, de inmediato siendo seguido por todo el montón de durant. Lo único malo fue que ese enorme durant pasó por encima de mí y como todos los demás lo siguieron… Quedé tirada en el césped.

Tal vez fue por todo el dolor físico de que me aplastaran decenas de durant, o el trauma de ver un enorme y pesado bicho caminar por encima de mí sin poder hacer nada, pero me quedé en el suelo varios minutos. Poco después, Jack regresó volando y puso a Liv en la tierra junto a mí.

Liv me vio como preocupada, así que me levanté para mostrarle que estaba bien. Había un olor en el aire, o eso creí ya que realmente venía de mí. Yo estaba cubierta con un líquido, olía como metal oxidado y hierba o tierra, ugh, olor a durant.

Me sacudí la tierra pero mi chikorita me siguió observando, creo que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

–Liv, no te preocupes estoy bien –le dije de forma calmada, no quería que se asustara más que de costumbre. Volteé a ver a Jack que sólo veía al horizonte.  
–Gracias por preocuparte, Jack, estoy bien –dije con sarcasmo, todavía me sigo preguntando si atraparlo fue la mejor decisión, no es como si hubiera tenido otra opción entonces.

Luego vi lo que Jack estaba viendo, un grupo de durant, tal vez una docena o quince o veinte, bueno, no eran pocos. El grupo vino de donde mismo habían venido los demás durant, tal vez su grupo los dejó atrás. Hice lo más sensato… corrí con Liv en brazos lo más lejos de ahí. De nada me sirvió, ese grupo me siguió. Por más que corría, esos durant me seguían sin cansarse.

Me decidí. Si no podía correr, los iba a enfrentar. Me alejé de ellos lo más que pude, bajé a Liv y me planté en el suelo.  
–Liv, a mi izquierda. Jack, a mi derecha. –Les ordené seriamente. Jack tomó su posición, y Liv también, sólo hubiera querido que ella estuviera "a mi izquierda" y no detrás de mi pierna izquierda temblando de miedo.

Con mi mejor cara de decisión confronté a los durant que se detuvieron en frente de mí.

–No les tengo miedo. Si dan un paso más… –No terminé mi amenaza porque noté algo raro en sus miradas. No estaban enojados, es más, hasta parecían tranquilos –Bueno, un gusto conocerlos, señores durant. Si me permiten, hay un gimnasio que me espera –di la media vuelta y avancé con Liv casi pegada a mi pierna.

Tras un rato de caminar noté que Jack volaba hacia atrás, como viendo algo. Volteé para ver como mis peores sospechas se hacían realidad. Los durant marchaban detrás de nosotros.

–¡Durant! ¡¿Qué quieren de mí?! Les juro que no fue mi intención hacerle daño a ninguno de ustedes, pero eran muchos de ustedes y empezaron a atacarme. –Los durant no se inmutaron, pero no estaban enojados o alegres, sólo continuaron siguiéndome. Eso no me agradaba del todo, pero no me estaban atacando, ni a mis pokemon, aunque Liv parecía tenerles miedo, pero eso no era nada raro. Dejé que me siguieran, pensé que tarde o temprano se cansarían o se aburrirían, estaba segura.

La gente por el camino no dejaba de mirarme, como si nunca hubieran visto a una chica seguida por una colonia de durant. Algunos hablaban a mis espaldas, pero no importaba, estaba concentrada en continuar mi camino, hasta que un valiente se atrevió a retarme.

–¡Hey, chica durant! ¡Te reto a una batalla! –me gritó el chico de cabellos violeta con un saco púrpura y pantalones que combinaron, mientras sostuvo sus gruesas gafas oscuras.

–¡Acepto, chico púrpura desconocido!

–Blitzle, yo te elijo –dijo el chico sacando a un cuadrúpedo con rayas negras y blancas por todo el cuerpo. Algunas chispas salieron de su cuerpo.

Hm. Según mi pokedex el blitzle es tipo eléctrico, así que la elección más lógica era mi chikorita.  
–Liv, vamos. –Ella se acercó lentamente y se puso frente al pokemon eléctrico. Pero antes que pasara nada, ¡los durant enloquecieron y atacaron al blitzle! ¡Rayos! Lo rodearon. Esos durant lo mordieron tantas veces que obligaron a su entrenador a regresarlo a su pokebola y huir de ahí.

–¡Durant! ¡¿Qué hacen?! Ese pobre pokemon no les hizo nada, sólo íbamos a tener una batalla. –Me enojé, pero tal vez ellos no sabían lo que hacían, así que los perdoné y seguí avanzando.

El camino no fue mucho mejor. Ninguna persona en el camino podía pasar cerca de mí sin que fuera mordido por alguno de los durant, pero el colmo llegó cuando al escuchar un sonido extraño, Liv se refugió bajo mis piernas, como siempre, pero uno de los durant la mordió, y eso le dolió mucho, parte de la hoja en su cabeza se rompió. ¡Ya era suficiente! Así que tuve una clara y amable conversación con ellos:

–¡Ya! ¡Déjenme en paz, malditos bichos! –Me ignoraron completamente. En su lugar, amenazaban a Liv con la mirada, y con sus colmillos. La sostuve con los brazos, ahora necesitaba pensar un plan –¡Jack! ¡Explosión sónica hacia el suelo! –el fuerte aleteo de Jack mandó el círculo transparente a explotar en la tierra levantando una nube de polvo. Corrí a toda velocidad –¡Jack, usa Visión y sígueme! ¡Pronto!

Un plan… un plan… No se me ocurría nada, no soy buena pensando mientras corro cargando una chikorita en medio de un camino desconocido.  
¿Qué es lo que sabía? Un montón de durant agresivos me seguían no sé porque. Los durant son de tipo bicho y acero, según dice la pokedex. Hm, ¿qué les disgusta a los bichos y acero? ¡Fuego! ¡Eso era! Me encontré a una chica paseando en bicicleta, llevaba un vestido blanco y… bien, no recuerdo como se veía, ¡yo estaba muy apurada y asustada como para poner atención!

Tomé a Liv con un solo brazo, con el otro bajé a la chica de su bicicleta y la tomé por el brazo –¡Fuego! ¡Necesito fuego! ¡Ya, rápido, que vienen para acá!

La chica se veía asustada y el hecho que la estuviera estrujando no ayudaba. –Yo no tengo nada para hacer fuego –me dijo tímidamente.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nada?! ¿Fósforos, carbón, un arma láser?

–No, nada… Aunque cerca del lago vi a alguien entrenando con un pokemon de tipo fuego.

Sin pensarlo solté a la chica y corrí hacia el lago que se veía a lo lejos –¡Gracias, adiós!

Volteé hacia atrás y vi cómo los durant marchaban cerca de nosotras, cada vez más cerca. Jack aún no llegaba, así que no podía hacer una distracción como la de antes, el lago ya no se veía tan lejos, apresuré el paso.

Sin darme cuenta, un árbol se atravesó en mi camino por que sentí como todo mi cuerpo se golpeó contra un tronco y Liv terminó en el suelo. Los durant llegaron frente a nosotras y miraron enojados a Liv, yo dejé a un lado todo el dolor que sentía y me puse frente de ella.

–¡Escuchen, durant! ¡No le van a hacer nada a Liv! ¡Primero van a tener que pasar sobre mí!

Los durant se fueron corriendo con mucho miedo, pensé que fue por mis palabras, pero luego me di cuenta que algunos metros más adelante un pokemon estaba lanzando fuego. Me dejé caer a la tierra. Auch, ahora sí sentí todo el dolor del golpe con el árbol, sin mencionar que no podía mover un dedo de lo cansada que estaba. Liv se recostó a mi lado, aunque volteaba hacia todos lados en posición vigilante. Enseguida vi al yanma volar por encima de nosotros y posarse en suelo.

–Gracias, Jack. Siempre llegando a tiempo.

31/03/xx

31 de Marzo  
5:02 p.m.

Un pokemon tipo fuego. No sé porque no me di cuenta antes. El chico entrenando junto al lago es ese maleducado de Cordobán. Es hora de la revancha, ¡Ese Cordobán se va arrepentir de haberse topado conmigo!


	5. Rival contra Rival

01/04/xx

01 de Abril  
6:40 p.m.

Cordobán. No sé si lo considero mi rival, pero definitivamente no es mi amigo. Pfft, todo empezó algo así:

* * *

–Hola, yo soy Chartreuse. Vine aquí a ser una Entrenadora como decía en el anuncio, y creo que tú también… –Quise hacer conversación, pero no obtuve respuesta. –¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él por fin reaccionó y me vio directamente a los ojos. –Yo soy Cordobán. –Levantó su dedo índice y me apuntó. –Y desde ahora eres mi rival –dijo muy seriamente.

–¿Qué? –pregunté… ¡¿Qué rayos quiso decir con eso?!

–Lo que oíste Chartrusa, desde ahora somos rivales, y haré lo que sea para superarte –Me dijo con seriedad, se escuchó como una especie de amenaza pero no estoy segura.

–¿Chartrusa? Soy Chartreuse –Le corregí. –Y, ¿qué hay con eso del rival? ¿Yo que te hice o qué?

Cordobán dio una pequeña risa –Ja, con esa actitud te superaré en enseguida, Chartortle. –Se burló. ¡Argg! ¡Qué desesperante!

* * *

Y no mejoró a la hora de elegir pokemon.

* * *

Caminé con decisión hasta estar frente a la mesa con tres pokebolas.

Coloqué mi mano en el aire justo arriba de la de la izquierda, "chikorita, podría ser útil un tipo hierba," pensé hasta que me di cuenta de otra mano enseguida de la mía, sobre la pokebola del centro. Cordobán estaba del lado contrario de la mesa y me miraba muy extraño, muy atento a lo que hacía. No le di importancia.

Puse mi mano sobre la pokebola de la derecha. "Hm, un totodile. En los días de verano podría refrescar el ambiente." Algo que se movió me distrajo. Ahora la mano de Cordobán se encontraba sobre la pokebola en la izquierda, la de chikorita… Empecé a sospechar, pero sólo para estar segura, coloqué mi mano sobre la pokebola donde debía estar cyndaquil. Inmediatamente cambió su mano a la pokebola de totodile.

–¡Profesor, Cordobán está haciendo trampa! ¡Sólo espera a que yo elija un pokemon para que él se quede con el que es super efectivo! –grité enojada. ¡Ese maldito!

* * *

Ahí estaba. Ese chico rubio de tez morena. Llevaba la misma camiseta roja, pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y su gruesa chaqueta de cuero negra, bueno, una que fue negra antes, ya que se veía muy vieja y decolorada, como de un color naranja-rojo negruzco. Él es mucho mayor que Bistre y yo, debe tener como trece o catorce.

Sólo hay que ver a ese presumido, ahí entrenando con su "Cindy," así es como le puso a su cyndaquil, qué original. Liv y yo ya tuvimos roces con ella en el pasado. La última vez ellos nos ganaron en el laboratorio, pero, ¡era momento de la revancha!

–¡Hey! ¡Chusa, Chartrusa! ¡Yo sé que debe ser muy emocionante ver entrenar a un experto como yo, pero no me gusta que me espíen! ¡Ya sal de entre esos árboles! –dijo ese grosero.

–¡Ya te dije que soy Chartreuse! Agh, y no espiaba sólo estaba… buscando pokemon.

–Ja, sí, claro, Chartmander –dijo Cordobán rodando los ojos.

–Como quieras. Pero ahora que estamos aquí, te reto. ¡Quiero mi revancha! –le dije sin dudar.

–Parece que siempre tienes hambre de derrota –dijo Cordobán hasta que vio a Jack volando a mi derecha. –Hm, otro pokemon. Char Char, sí querías que te derrotara sólo debías pedirlo, no era necesario que atraparas otro que también es débil al fuego, además, se ve tan peligroso como su entrenadora. La verdad le tengo más miedo a los spearrow que a ustedes tres juntos.

¡Arg! ¡Ese…! Tsk, no vale la pena.

»Aunque si tantas ganas tienes de perder, te daré el gusto. ¡Cindy, en posición! –gritó y la cyndaquil se colocó frente a él rápidamente. La misma criatura pequeña con el hocico y barriga color anaranjado claro, con un pelaje en el lomo como rojizo con negro y naranja con cuatro círculos en la espalda, con su brillo de siempre, la misma Cindy que recuerdo, excepto por…

–Eso en su cabeza, ¿le pusiste un moño rosa?

–Sí.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Es parte de una estrategia. Una apariencia que deje al enemigo vulnerable.

¿Ponerle un moño por estrategia? No me la creí ni por un segundo.

–Tú de qué te quejas, tu chikorita tiene esas pulseras en sus patas.

Tuch.

–No importa, peleemos. ¡Jack, adelante! –El yanma voló hasta estar frente a mí viendo a la cyndaquil. Ella, pues, no parecía molesta, ni feliz, sólo miró a Jack muy seriamente. Es una pokemon rara, y no sólo por ser variocolor o brillante, o como se diga.

–Jack, ataquemos a esa adorable cyndaquil, ¡Explosión sónica!

El círculo blanco se formó alrededor de las alas de Jack y viajó rápidamente hasta estrellarse contra esa pokemon, quien no se movió mucho, pero era obvio que le causó mucho daño.

"¡Bien! ¡Una explosión sónica más y listo!" Pensé, de veras creí que sería más fácil. Aunque en retrospectiva debí sorprenderme de que Cordobán no le dio ninguna orden a Cindy.

–Jack, ¡Otra vez! –Le ordené y mandó el círculo blanco, pero antes que diera en el blanco…

–Cindy, esquívalo –dijo Cordobán, y en un parpadeo, su cyndaquil dio un salto hacia atrás dejando al ataque explotar en la tierra.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo pasó eso!? –Nunca me había pasado eso, no sabía que la Explosión sónica podía fallar.

–Fácil, Char char. Vi bien ese movimiento, ese yanma mueve las alas tan rápido que probablemente estaría muy cansado como para realizar cualquier otra cosa después de eso –dijo ese, ese, ese idiota, en el tono engreído que ya conocía –Y como sé que no te gusta fallar en tus ataques, ¡Cindy, Pantalla de humo!

De la espalda naranja negruzca de la cyndaquil, un pequeño estallido llenó el aire de humo negro.

–¡No! ¡Eso debe ser una broma! –Esto no fue tan fácil como pensé. Muy apenas podía ver a Jack entre el humo, no tenía idea de donde podría estar Cindy.

–¿Vas a lamentarte o a luchar? Cindy, comencemos el ataque, Tacleada.

Una sombra se estrelló contra mi yanma… o eso creo, no se podía ver mucho. Por suerte, recordé mi encuentro con el treecko en el sofá –¡Jack, Visión! ¡Encuentra a esa cyndaquil!

–Tardaste demasiado Chartrusa, ¡Cindy, Tacleada de nuevo!

La sombra volvió a estrellarse contra Jack, pero en cuanto lo hizo, él se quedó viendo a la sombra que estaba en el suelo. El humo comenzó a disiparse lentamente, aunque no importaba, Jack tenía la vista en su objetivo, y sólo necesitaba una sola cosa para acabar con esto.

–¡Jack, Explosión sónica!

–¡Cindy, Ataque rápido!

¡QUÉ! ¡¿Esa cosa sabía hacer el Ataque rápido?! Sí, antes que el círculo blanco alrededor de Jack se formara, la cyndaquil corrió y le dio un fuerte cabezazo. El humo se disipó totalmente y el yanma estaba tirado en el suelo.

–Buen intento, Jack –le dije regresándolo a su pokebola.  
–¡Liv, hora de brillar! –le grité, pero ella estaba escondida detrás de mí. No sé si asustada por el grito o por Cindy, o quien sabe, tal vez un starly la miró feo. Siendo así, levanté a Liv y la puse frente a mí. –Liv, vamos, tenemos que hacer esto, ya antes has sido valiente. Si esto es por Cindy, tú sabes que… –Apenas mencioné el nombre de la cyndaquil, Liv volteó por todas partes y al encontrarla corrió rápidamente hasta estar frente a ella. Se veía enojada, vi esa furia en ella. Ambas estábamos listas.

–Bien, Liv. Hojas navaja.

Las hojas filosas se desenrollaron de los brotes en su cuello, pero golpearon la tierra cuando la cyndaquil saltó a un lado.

–No te confundas Char Char. Yo puedo acabar esta batalla cuando yo quiera. Cindy… –La cyndaquil levantó la cabeza, esperando alguna orden. –Qué comience a arder.

En un pequeño estallido la espalda de la cyndaquil se encendió en llamas y Liv caminó rápidamente hacia atrás topándose con mis piernas.

Culparía a Liv, pero la verdad a mí también me dio miedo. Esas fuertes llamas en su espalda. Aunque Cindy estaba herida, se veía con mucha energía.

–Cindy, ¡Ataque rápido!

–Liv, Tacleada.

La cyndaquil estrelló muy rápido su cabeza contra Liv, pero en cuanto lo hizo, mi chikorita se abalanzó contra ella. El impactó arrastró a la pokemon en llamas un par de metros y quedó hincada en el suelo.

–Ya casi la tenemos Liv. Acércate a ella con una última tacleada –le dije emocionada, y me pareció extraña la forma en que Cordobán sonrió. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde cuando antes que Liv la tacleara, Cordobán dijo "Ascuas" y una pequeña bola de fuego salió de la espalda de Cindy para estrellarse contra mi chikorita. Quedó derrotada, y yo también, de verdad sentía como si fuera a desmayarme. No obstante, corrí a ver a Liv con una gran quemadura en su costado.

–¿No es lindo? ¿Realmente creíste que podías ganar esta vez? Pfft, para mí fue un deja vu de la batalla en el laboratorio. Una entrenadora mal preparada con pokemon inútiles y cobardes.

Tenía muchas ganas de romperle la cara, pero no quería dejar sola a Liv.

–Nos veremos después Char Char, tú y tus disque pokemon pueden retarme cuando quieran, sólo que la próxima vez no seré tan amigable como el día de hoy –dijo fanfarroneando el muy maldito sólo para marcharse con su cyndaquil al lado. Qué pésimo entrenador, ni siquiera dejó descansar a su pokemon en su pokebola.

Revisé entre mis objetos, y rocié una poción sobre Liv. Hm, ya sólo me queda una, compraría más si el reto no me lo prohibiera.  
Liv se sintió mejor con eso, pero aun así sería bueno descansar el resto del día, por el bien de Jack también.

La próxima vez será diferente. La próxima, estaremos preparadas.

03/04/xx

03 de Abril  
1:25 p.m.

¡Por fin! ¡Ciudad Five Stars! Ciudad lujosa y llena de luces. Llegué hace poco y me sorprendió mucho ver a un montón de policías en la entrada. Un oficial me preguntó si era Entrenadora y si había visto algo inusual en el bosque, gente sospechosa o cualquier cosa extraña.

¿Tendrá esto que ver con el área rodeada de líneas amarillas que vi hace unos días? No lo sé, pero ahora me dirijo a la antigua ciudad industrial, el siguiente Gimnasio está muy cerca, y con él, mi primera medalla.


	6. Segundo Gimnasio Varios encuentros

03/04/xx

03 de Abril  
02:17 p.m.

Estaba preocupada, Liv había sido derrotada por ese montón de músculos gris, que la pokedex llama "Machoke." La arena en el campo con forma de rectángulo, un piso acolchonado hasta donde se podía ver, muchos hombres entrenando con sus pokemon usando aparatos mecánicos para levantar peso. Por alguna razón, nadie parecía interesado en ver mi batalla.  
Bueno, eso no importa, como decía, Liv se hizo cargo del machop de antes. Así que esto era entre el machoke y Jack. Yo contra el líder del gimnasio.

Jack tenía un gran daño debido al fuerte Movimiento sísmico que recibió. Tomé una decisión, y le di mi última poción a Jack, quien de inmediato se sintió con más energía. En un par de Explosiones sónicas, la batalla terminó con mi victoria… o eso me hubiera gustado.

–No, no. Usaste un objeto en medio de la batalla, eso es trampa –dijo el alto y fortachón líder de gimnasio a la vez que golpeó un saco de boxeo que tenía al lado.

–Eso se permite en las Batallas Oficiales. Ya lo revisé –le dije, es cierto, hace poco lo volví a revisar, ahí está en el panfleto de las reglas de la Liga.

–Tal vez eso sea con Líderes inexpertos que hacen trampas, pero este es un Gimnasio decente, así que lo prohíbo. Esta batalla no cuenta. –Terminó de decir volteando la cabeza a un lado.

–Pero, Paul…

–Para ti, Líder Maestro Paul, niña. No gastes tu aliento, si buscas una revancha sin trampas ya sabes dónde estoy –dijo él guardando a su machoke en una pokebola y yendo hasta el fondo del gimnasio.

Pfft, él me dijo que lo llamara Paul. Pensándolo bien, cada gimnasio tiene derecho a tener sus reglas, tal vez yo estuve mal al reclamarle.

Decepcionada, pero aún motivada para ganar, salí del gimnasio lo que me recordó porque el Gym estaba ahí. La antigua ciudad industrial de Five Stars. Debe estar entre los lugares más peligrosos de toda la región. Muchos edificios abandonados, barras de hierro tiradas en el suelo y enormes chimeneas oxidadas por todos lados. Todas las paredes tienen ese color gris oscuro, como si todos esos años de humo hubieran dejado su huella, además de todo ese grafiti en letras tan revueltas que no se les entiende que dicen, definitivamente no era un lugar bonito, pero eso no es lo que lo hace peligroso, lo que sí lo hace es la gente. Todos saben que todo este terreno fue conquistado por cada pandilla que existía en Five Stars cuando las fabricas cerraron. Esas pandillas siempre pelean entre sí, y si alguien se mete en su territorio, cosas malas pueden pasarle, algunas personas que vinieron ya nunca regresaron. O por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo mi mamá por teléfono cuando me llamó temprano en la mañana.

A mí no me preocupa nada de eso de las pandillas, pero sólo por precaución fui al gimnasio antes del mediodía, por precaución, no porque mi mamá me lo sugirió, porque yo soy una Entrenadora Oficial, eso significa que legalmente soy adulta, o algo así. Fuera de eso, no me he topado a nadie peligroso pero sí muchos vagabundos en las calles.

Descansaremos por el resto del día. Cuando llegué a Five Stars sanaron a Liv y Jack en el Centro Pokemon, así que según las reglas del experimento no puedo volver a sanarlos en ese Centro ni una vez más. Estoy segura que para mañana ellos estarán bien.

04/04/xx

04 de Abril  
02:30 p.m.

Era un nuevo día, y yo, ¡estaba lista para ganar! Como ayer, fui directo a la antigua ciudad industrial, Jack volando a mi derecha y Liv en mis brazos, ¡cielos! Creo que Liv está creciendo porque se siente más pesada.

Llegamos con el líder de gimnasio con sus pantalones tres cuartos negros, su camiseta deportiva de los Staryu de Five Stars y su peinado hacia atrás con mucho gel.

–Buenos días, Líder Paul.

–Buenos días –dijo de forma cortante.

Le di un nuevo giro a la batalla, si no podía usar objetos (que realmente no importaba porque igual ya no tenía ni podía comprar más pociones), entonces lo vencería de otra manera. Desde el principio le ordené a Liv usar su Polvo venenoso, así pudo ganarle al machop otra vez y dejó envenenado al Machoke antes de caer, con esto Jack no tuvo ningún problema en vencerlo.

–Ganaste sólo por el veneno, eso no es justo. –Reclamó él.

–Es una batalla pokemon, envenenar al oponente es válido. –Le aclaré no muy alegre.

–No. No sé qué clase de batallas has tenido contra tramposos, pero este es un gimnasio respetable y no voy a permitir ese tipo de trucos aquí. –Me advirtió dándome la espalda.

¡¿Trucos?! ¡Grr! ¡Qué importa! ¡Mañana! Mañana será el día en que gane.

05/04/xx

05 de Abril  
06:15 p.m.

–Jack, ¡Ataque rápido! –le grité y en un segundo se estrelló tan fuerte contra el estómago del machoke, que ese pokemon gris cayó inmediatamente a la arena sosteniéndose el abdomen. Ese fue el Ataque rápido más fuerte que he visto en mi vida, hasta a mí me dolió de sólo verlo.

–¡No, Machoke! –Paul corrió a ver a su pokemon en el suelo, pero este hizo señas para decir que estaba bien, pero viendo como no podía levantarse, la batalla había terminado. –Eso no fue justo. Ese fue un golpe crítico, si no hubiera sido por eso, Machoke habría ganado –dijo el "líder" Paul con enojo.

–¿Golpe crítico? –No se me había ocurrido, pero tenía sentido. –Si pasó eso, no es mi culpa. ¡Ya gané, deme mi medalla! –Sugerí amablemente.

–No pienso darte la medalla por sólo un golpe de suerte, no te la mereces como entrenadora.

Eso sí acabó con mi paciencia, negarme la medalla ya dos veces es una cosa, pero, ¡decir que no soy una buena Entrenadora! ¡Argh!

–¡Te reto, líder Paul! ¡Batalla 1 contra 1! Sin objetos, sin veneno, sin golpes críticos –le grité muy enojada mirándolo a los ojos.

–¡Acepto tu reto!

El líder Paul me dio la oportunidad de usar la máquina de recuperación de su gimnasio y empezó la batalla en la arena. Jack vs Machoke (esta debió ser la, ¿cuarta? ¿Quinta vez? Ya perdí la cuenta).

Una batalla muy reñida, pensé que Jack iba a ser derrotado cuando el Machoke hizo un último Movimiento sísmico. De pronto, los ojos de Jack brillaron mucho y llenaron todo su cuerpo de brillo, eso obligó a Jack a moverse hacia atrás evitando totalmente el golpe. Mientras Paul se quedó en shock, revisé la pokedex, Jack, movimientos, había un movimiento nuevo: "Detección." Guardé mi pokedex y le señalé con la mano a Jack que volara a mi derecha.

–Sí, ya lo sé. Aprendió un movimiento nuevo en medio de la batalla. Es trampa. Es trampa. Bla, bla, bla –dije decepcionada. Salí del gimnasio sin medalla y sin orgullo.

Salí del gimnasio a las 5:30, pero aún no terminé de cruzar la antigua zona industrial cuando el sol se ocultó. Esas batallas con el "líder" de gimnasio me quitaron mucho tiempo, entonces las calles vacías y las oscuras chimeneas sí que daban miedo. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar y me topé con dos extrañas figuras, fue muy difícil no verlos por que llevaban camisetas blancas. Yo los vi y ellos me vieron, di la media vuelta pensando que si hacía de cuenta que no los vi, no pasaría nada. Sí, otro error que cometí el día de hoy, debo de haber roto un record de más errores cometidos en un día.

–¡Oye, niña! ¡Ya te vimos! –dijeron desde lejos y se acercaron lentamente. Me vi obligada a voltearme, de más de cerca, pude distinguir que eran un chico y una chica. Ambos con camiseta blanca con unas letras negras muy extrañas en ellas, la chica con una pañoleta negra al cuello y su compañero llevaba una bandana negra cubriéndole la cabeza. Él llevaba un costal que se veía lleno.

Quise correr pero un spearrow se metió en mi camino.

–Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –dijo la chica. –Está junto a dos pokemon, debe ser una entrenadora, ¿tú qué piensas Barry?

–Creo que sí –respondió el chico sonriendo a su lado. –Whismur, sal a hacer tu trabajo. –Él sacó a un bulto rosa con grandes orejas de una pokebola, su actitud se veía aún más nerviosa que Liv, si es que eso es posible.

Me habían descubierto, y no tenía a donde ir.

–No deberías estar aquí, estás en terreno de Gazorninplat –dijo el chico seriamente.

–¿Gachapo-qué?

–Garzorninplat, ya sabes, la gran organización criminal –repitió la chica con orgullo.

–No, lo siento, no conozco a los Gasaplatos –dije, ese nombre suena como un trabalenguas.

–¡Garzorninplat! Sólo lee mi camiseta –gritó el chico apuntándose a él mismo.

–Ah, Gazorninplat. ¿Qué es eso?

–Bueno, es de la familia tralpas, parecida a vampamino sólo que… –decía la chica hasta que se detuvo enojada. –¡Un momento! No tenemos porqué explicarte nada. Tú eres la intrusa aquí. Normalmente te dejaríamos ir con una advertencia, pero para tu mala suerte estamos en medio de una operación.

–Sí, no podemos arriesgarnos a que le digas a la policía que nos viste en medio de una actividad criminal –dijo el chico señalando el costal.

Yo estaba en pánico, una peligrosa pandilla. Liv no estaba mucho mejor, parecía un teléfono móvil en modo vibrador y Jack, hm, ¿con hambre? No estoy segura, siempre es difícil saber lo que él siente.

–¡Spearow, Picotazo! –gritó la chica, pero la orden no fue para atacar a ninguno de mis dos pokemon. Por reflejo, metí mi brazo en medio para protegerme y me causó un fuerte golpe cuando el spearow estrelló su pico contra mí, vi algo de sangre también.

–¡Ah! ¡Mi brazo! –¡Dolor! Me dolió más que cuando la estampida de durant me pasó encima. ¡Todavía me duele!

De pronto unas afiladas hojas verdes causaron un par de cortes en el pokemon ave. Liv se puso entre mí y el spearow.

–Bien, esto ya se convirtió en una batalla –dijo el chico con un gesto enojado.

2 vs 2. El whismur y spearow de un lado. Liv y Jack del otro.

Me sostuve la herida en el brazo con mi otra mano, me dolía mucho, pero no podía dejar que el dolor me impidiera pensar bien.

–Haz Gruñido a ese yanma –le dijo la chica a su spearow.

–Whismur, Eco voz. –Ordenó el chico a su pokemon rosa, quien dio un agudo grito, que causó que todos los demás pokemon sacudieran la cabeza.

–¡Oye! ¡Fíjate a donde atacas! –le reclamó la chica.

–¡No me digas como pelear! ¡No eres mi jefa, Betty!

Por mi parte, le dije a Jack que le diera con Explosión sónica al spearow y a Liv con Hojas navaja hacia el whismur, aunque a este último pareció no hacerle mucho daño.

Ese whismur siguió con Eco voz, esta vez fue un sonido que causó que los otros tres pokemon se retorcieran. ¿Golpe crítico? No lo sabía, pero esa chica no parecía sorprendida, "tal vez el ataque…" Se me ocurrió una idea, era arriesgado, pero tenía que intentarlo.

El spearow le dio un picotazo a Liv, quien permaneció en su lugar con una cara entre dolor y miedo. No creo que pudiera moverse de su lugar, pero no necesitaría hacerlo de todas formas.

–Jack, Ataque rápido al spearow. Liv haz Síntesis. –Ordené y Jack dio en el blanco. Liv, pues, no se veía demasiado bien, pero sí un poco mejor. Pensándolo bien, tal vez no fue la mejor idea hacer Síntesis de noche, siendo que ese movimiento depende del sol. De todas formas, sanarse un poco es mejor que no sanarse nada.

Al mismo tiempo que el chico dijo "Eco Voz" (algo que ya me esperaba), yo le mandé a Jack que hiciera "Detección." ¡Sí, mi plan funcionó! Ese brilló que rodeó a Jack impidió que el grito del whismur le afectara, Liv sí resultó mal herida, aunque aún permaneció de pie, no puedo decir lo mismo del spearow quien cayó de inmediato. Al poco tiempo, mis dos pokemon acabaron con ese whismur.

–¡Grr! ¡Rayos! –Se quejó el chico.

–Es culpa del grupo, ¿por qué nos mandan a una misión con sólo un pokemon cada uno? –Correspondió su compañera. –No tenemos tiempo para nada de esto, ¡vámonos!

Ambos devolvieron a sus pokemon a sus pokabolas y se fueron de ahí corriendo llevándose ese costal que parecía pesado.

No pude saborear la victoria con un brazo herido y Liv desmayándose. La devolví a su pokebola.  
El Picotazo de antes pareció un pequeño roce a comparación del dolor del alcohol que puse en mi brazo, además del ponerme unas vendas. Eso debe ser suficiente mientras llego a un hospital. Con mi yanma a mi derecha me dirijo de vuelta a Ciudad Five Stars.

05/04/xx

05 de Abril  
07:20 p.m.

Recién llegando a Five Stars, sentí algo raro. Empecé a sospechar algo.

–Jack usa Visión. Mira alrededor a ver si ves algo extraño. –Inmediatamente después que el brillo apareció en sus ojos, dio la vuelta hacia atrás y se quedó viendo.

Yo también di la vuelta y vi como de detrás de una pared, salió una mujer, envuelta en ropas grises hasta la cabeza. Me sonrió y descubrió su cabeza.

–Muy hábil, como lo pensé –dijo la mujer –. Observé como derrotaste a esos miembros de Gazorninplat y estoy impresionada.

–Oh, gracias. Supongo –dije con algo de pena. Aunque, sí, soy una buena Entrenadora y pronto también seré toda una Champion.

–Hemos estado tras los pasos de Gazorninplat desde hace algún tiempo, ten esta tarjeta. –Me dio una tarjeta púrpura con símbolos raros y un número telefónico.

–¿Fresablazi? –Así decía el título de la tarjeta. –¿Son como de la policía?

Ella dio una pequeña risa –No. Todo lo contrario, pero queremos que Gazorninplat caiga. Si sabes algo de ellos, no dudes en llamarnos. –Fue lo último que dijo antes irse entre las sombras.

Que bien, justo cuando pensé que el día de hoy no podría ser más extraño.

Todo este ha sido un día muy extraño, pero me hizo pensar en mi viaje hasta ahora. He llegado a dos gimnasios y no tengo ni una sola medalla.  
Algo tiene que cambiar.

07/04/xx

07 de Abril  
05:50 p.m.

10 minutos antes de las 6:00. Me encuentro en el bosque frente al paraje oculto, con Jack y Liv junto a mí. Ya es hora.


	7. Fuerte de verdad verdad

10/04/xx

10 de Abril Fuerte de Verdad Verdad.  
05:45 p.m.

Estoy a las afueras de Pueblo Tenacity, ¿pasó algo desde la última vez? ¡Sí! ¡Victoria! ¡Eso pasó! Cuando llegamos al Gym del líder George, pues, tenía miedo, no puedo mentir, sobretodo contra ese golem, uno muy fuerte. Comencé con Jack que hizo un buen trabajo esquivando con Detección y atinó algo de daño con Explosión sónica. Liv lo envenenó y, cuando no estaba temblando, lo debilitó aún más con Hojas Navaja. Después de eso, sólo tuvo que salir Reggie a rematar con Bala semilla, *Plum*, y en nada, ya tenía mi primera medalla.

Oh, cierto, no había mencionado a Reggie aquí. El famoso Treecko del Sofá. Fue una batalla reñida, pero aprendí su estrategia desde la última vez, que Jack buscara entre los árboles, y atacar lo más rápido que pueda. Al final cumplí mi promesa y el treecko se unió a mi equipo.  
Le tenía que inventar un sobrenombre a él, así que pensé, como él ya era una leyenda en el bosque cerca del Monte Luno, recordé una leyenda que mi mamá me contaba de niña. Tres pokemon ancestrales en unas islas de una región lejana, tan poderosos que los nativos los atraparon para siempre en cuevas con un lenguaje misterioso. Creo que se llamaban, los Reggies, así que por eso le digo Reggie.

Cuando Reggie se unió, todo fue genial, él es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé. Sólo que hay cierto detalle… ¡Rayos! Reggie está atacando a Liv otra vez. Esos dos. Desde que llegó, Liv no deja de molestarlo, y Reggie que parece que siempre tiene ganas de pelear, claro que le responde, además Jack no ayuda mucho volando por ahí tratando de comer cualquier pokemon bicho que pase.

Todo esto no me gusta, pero hay una cosa más el día de hoy que me molestó. Tiene que ver con una batalla que tuvimos en la mañana.

–¡Hey! ¡Te reto a una batalla pokemon! –dije a una chica con un atuendo de falda corta y chaleco rojo con varias pokebolas y una cuerda enrollada en el cinturón.

–¿Qué? ¿Una batalla? ¿Justo ahora? Si ni siquiera he desayunado –dijo confundida.

–¡Ja! No sabes que cuando dos entrenadores se ven a los ojos su deber es… –le recordé amablemente.

–Sí, sí, ya sé, aceptar el reto. De acuerdo, pero que sea una batalla uno contra uno, qué tengo hambre –dijo con mejor actitud y de una de sus pokebolas salió un roedor de color claro con orejas y mejillas azules, algo que después me enteré era un Minun.

–¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos Reggie! –Señalé al treecko detrás de mí, este se puso delante del oponente en menos de un segundo. Todavía no puedo creer que tenga un pokemon tan fuerte en mi equipo.

–Empecemos con Carga –dijo ella y de las chapas azules del roedor salieron varias chispas eléctricas que rodearon todo su cuerpo. Parecía como si pequeños relámpagos pasaran por su cuerpo.

–Reggie, ¡Dale con Drenadoras! –El treecko escupió unas pequeñas semillas dirigidas al minun, pero de la nada apareció una roca volando. Las semillas chocaron con la roca y la llenaron de plantas enredaderas. Esa piedra cayó a un lado, y sin que me diera cuenta, una sombra lanzó tierra hacia el minun haciendo desaparecer todas las chispas en su cuerpo.

Luego vi que la sombra en realidad era, un hombre, uno muy mayor, debe estar por los veinte o treinta. No era muy alto, sólo un poco más alto que yo, barba descuidada, cabello negro corto, tenía una camiseta gris de manga larga, estaba un poco rota, pantalones grises desgastados, todo él se veía muy sucio. Se puso en medio de ambos pokemon y gritó: "¡Deténganse! ¡Los pokemon no deben pelear!"

–Oh, extremistas. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Cómo ir a comer –dijo la chica regresando al roedor a su pokebola y se fue de ahí.

–¡Qué! ¡No! Estaba a punto de ganar –Estaba muy molesta –¡Muchas gracias extraño! ¡Casi gano esa batalla!

–No lo entenderías, aún eres muy joven. Nadie lo entiende –dijo en un tono entre enojado y… ¿triste? No lo sé, Liv le lanzó hojas a Reggie quien le respondió escupiéndole semillas a la cara. Mientras me puse entre ellos para que se dejaran de atacar debió irse el hombre porque desapareció.

De cualquier manera, debemos ir a retar el gimnasio en la antigua ciudad industrial de Ciudad Five Stars, otra vez. Tal vez primero entrenemos un poco antes de eso, quiero estar lista para enfrentarme de nuevo a ese tramposo de Paul.

* * *

12/04/xx

12 de Abril  
10:02 a.m.

Así que, hay mucho que no sé, pero también estoy aprendiendo mucho. Yo, lo mejor será empezar por lo de ayer.

Me quedé en Tenacity, sus casas son realmente agradables, están todas hechas con madera como si fueran cabañas, ¡incluso el Centro Pokemon está hecho de madera!  
Tomamos un descanso después de varias batallas, ya habiendo recuperado en el Centro, nos vimos obligados a descansar normalmente, bueno, lo más normalmente que pude con Liv peleando con Reggie y Jack escapándose en busca de comida viva. De pronto, lo veo a lo lejos, él, el hombre que interrumpió mi batalla hace un par de días. Corrí hacia él con mis tres pokemon detrás. Estaba enojada, está vez no se me iba a escapar antes de que le dijera un par de cosas.

–¡Oiga! ¡Usted! –El hombre me miró sorprendido –Sí, le hablo a usted. No crea que se me olvidó cómo interrumpió mi batalla ayer.

–Ah, eres tú –dijo el hombre para luego voltear la cara hacia otro lado.

–¡Sí, soy yo! ¡Y usted me debe una disculpa!

–Claro que no. No me voy a disculpar por hacer lo correcto.

–¡¿Cómo puede ser lo correcto detener un combate de alguien más?! Es usted un grosero, señor –dije muy enojada, no me hizo sentir muy bien todo lo que dije –¿Qué no ve que se está metiendo en el camino de la futura Champion de la Liga?

–Campeona de la Liga. Pft –Se burló con una mueca en su cara –No lo entiendes. No lo entenderías.

–Pruébelo, señor. Dígame que es eso que no puedo entender. Ya no soy una niña, soy una Entrenador Oficial –dije muy seria. Yo no soy ninguna niña.

Él esbozó una sonrisa –Sí, veo que eres una Entrenadora. Primero que nada, deja de decirme señor, me haces sentir viejo, sólo tengo dieciséis. Mi nombre es Hank –Extendió su mano. Esta se veía descuidada y sucia, pero aun así estreché su mano muy fuerte, todavía estaba enojada.

–Soy Chartreuse –dije con una mirada fría.

–Bien, Chartreuse. Lo que sucede es que todo esto no tiene sentido –Extendió sus manos y volteó a ver a mis pokemon junto a mí –Los pokemon no deberían pelear. Si bien son criaturas que se guían por el instinto más que cualquier cosa, nosotros no somos mucho mejores. Los hacemos combatir entre ellos, ¿con qué propósito? Ganar unas cuantas medallas, reconocimiento, fama, algunos infelices sólo lo afirman que lo hacen por deporte.

–Pero, ¿qué hay de los líderes de gimnasio y los Champion? Son entrenadores muy fuertes. ¡Todos ellos no pueden estar equivocados!

–Pft, fuertes. Todo eso que hacen, no los hace fuertes, no son fuertes de verdad.

–Yo no lo veo de esa manera.

–Claro que no. No es tu culpa, no conoces nada mejor. Has vivido toda tu vida con la idea de que controlar pokemon en contra de su voluntad está bien. Es pura propaganda para hacerte creer que todo esto está bien –dijo en un tono muy serio, pero había algo en su forma de hablar, como enojo.

Hablamos durante mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto, me dijo sobre todos los lugares que había visitado en diferentes regiones, tratando de buscar una "respuesta." ¿Algo así como una respuesta a todo? Creo que eso fue lo que dijo. Siguió hablando sobre personas que había conocido, y que todas parecían pensar diferente que él, la verdad no entendí todo lo que me dijo, habló con palabras muy extrañas, pero lo hacía con mucha emoción. De pronto ya era de noche y ambos estábamos sentados sobre troncos frente una fogata que él había hecho.

–Creo que he hablado demasiado –dijo él con un poco de vergüenza –déjame saber algo sobre ti. Por ejemplo, ¿quiénes son tus amigos aquí? –dijo señalando a mis pokemon.

–Oh, claro –Indiqué con la mano a mi yanma que se pusiera frente a mí y él de inmediato voló frente a mí –Él es Jack. Es fuerte y rápido, y tiene la mala costumbre de buscar comerse otros pokemon bicho.

Él movió su mano saludándolo de lejos, pero Jack no se movió, no cambió de expresión, no hizo nada.

Tomé al treecko, quién se puso totalmente rígido, parece que no le agradó ser cargado, y lo coloqué frente a él –Es Reggie. El pokemon más fuerte de todo el bosque del Monte Luno. Él es serio y nunca rechaza una pelea.

Él extendió su mano para saludar al treecko. Este vio la mano unos segundos y, ¡le escupió una semilla a toda velocidad! –¡No Reggie! ¡No! –le grité, eso sí no me los esperaba, pero creo que tenía sentido –Creo que está enojado porque detuviste su pelea con el minun.

–Sí, creo que sí –dijo sosteniéndose la mano por el dolor, tras lo que se soltó una carcajada, me pareció muy gracioso y también me reí –Y qué hay de ella, la pequeña chikorita con las pulseras que está detrás de ti.

–Pues, ella es Liv. Mi primer pokemon. Es muy tímida con los extraños… y con todo el mundo en general.

Liv vio que él la observaba y comenzó a temblar aun escondiéndose detrás de mí.

Él sacó una pequeña cantimplora de su mochila rota y tiró un poco de agua en la tierra bajo sus pies. Revolvió el agua con la tierra haciendo lodo y revolcó su mano en este hasta que toda su mano se cubrió del lodo. Extendió la mano hacia Liv. Ella se le quedó viendo a la mano, pareció olfatear el aire, con pequeños y lentos pasos se fue acercando a él hasta que llegó a su mano y empezó a oler con fuerza la mano de él. Este, en un movimiento lento, puso la mano sobre la hoja en la cabeza de Liv. Ella se sentó para que siguiera acariciando su hoja.

–Muchos pokemon hierba se sienten naturalmente atraídos a la tierra húmeda, es parte de su nutrimento en la naturaleza –dijo acariciando la cabeza de Liv.

Le conté sobre todo mi viaje hasta ahora, bueno, tal vez me salté algunas partes, como todas esas veces en que perdí.

–Y básicamente eso es todo. Todavía tengo problemas, con Liv peleando con Reggie, y Jack escapándose apenas volteo –dije desesperada.

–Ya veo. ¿Por qué los tres están afuera de su pokebola al mismo tiempo?

–Bueno… –Me dio pena admitirlo, pero decidí ser sincera –Al principio sólo era Liv, le he tomado mucho cariño, pero luego pensé que no quería que mi yanma se sintiera celoso así que también lo dejé estar afuera, y cuando el treecko llegó a nuestro equipo, pues, no he pasado mucho tiempo con él y quisiera conocerlo más.

–Cada pokemon es diferente, y tu deber como entrenadora es conocer a cada uno de ellos para que puedan funcionar como equipo. Veras, los pokemon son criaturas asombrosas y nobles. Es el ser humano quien los obliga a hacer cosas horribles –dijo esto último de forma diferente, no con enojo, sino con ¿tristeza? No lo sé, había algo raro en su mirada –Es por eso que el ser humano debería estar separado totalmente de los pokemon. Todo sería mejor así.

–Yo no sé mucho de todo esto, pero sí sé algo –Miré a Liv que estaba junto a él –Cuando la conocí, le tenía miedo hasta a su propia sombra, lentamente la he visto hacer cosas que antes le aterraban, gracias a que ahora estamos juntas –Señalé a Jack volando a mi derecha –Muchas veces no puede controlarse de quererse comer a otros pokemon, pero estoy segura que algún día lo hará, además, sólo con estar ahora de viaje junto a mí ya le salvé la vida a muchos combee que seguro ya se habría comido –Extendí mi mano hacia Reggie –Él era toda una leyenda en el bosque, pero hasta donde sé, vivía solo en un sucio sofá en un paraje oculto, lejos de cualquier pokemon o persona. Si me preguntas, eso suena muy triste –dije sonriendo y palmeando la cabeza del treecko –Ahora está con todos nosotros, ya nunca más estará solo.

–Como sea, es hora de irme –dijo con una cara que no era ni triste, ni feliz, y se levantó del tronco en el que estaba sentado.

–¿Irte?

–Sí, ya casi es media noche.

Me sorprendí, realmente no di cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo –¿Estarás aquí mañana?

–No lo sé. Hay todavía muchos lugares que quiero ver en la región.

–Oh… –Estaba decepcionada, él me agradó mucho, tiene una forma diferente de ver el mundo, y parece saber mucho, tal vez podría aprender mucho con él –Pero parece que notó mi decepción porque me dijo: "Tal vez aún esté temprano en la mañana," eso me hizo sonreír. Nos despedimos.

Fue toda una lástima que dormí mucho más de la cuenta el día de hoy, seguro tuvo que ver con que me acosté hasta altas horas de la noche ayer. Aun así, cuando llegué al lugar en que nos vimos ayer, había una nota oculta entre unas rocas.

"Chartreuse. Sobre tus problemas de convivencia, deberías tener sólo un pokemon viajando contigo a la vez. Que tengas turnos por día, un día un pokemon diferente para que puedas tener la misma cantidad de tiempo con cada uno de ellos y conocerlos a profundidad. De vez en cuando puedes dejarlos a todos fuera para que convivan, pero sólo en lugares donde puedas verlos y evitar que se peleen entre ellos. Cuando te sientas suficientemente segura que puedes manejar un pokemon viajando contigo, puedes tener otro pokemon a tu lado. Un entrenador no es fuerte por tener muchos pokemon fuertes, sino por conocer bien a sus pokemon y su lazo con ellos es tan fuerte que trabajan todos como equipo.

Apenas comienzas tu viaje, pero veo que vas por buen camino. Por favor cuídate mucho, y protege a tus pokemon."

Gracias Hank, lo haré. Lo haré.


	8. Una amiga Un amigo

12/04/xx

12 de Abril  
06:33 p.m.

–¡Ahora Reggie! ¡Bala semilla! –le grité y cinco semillas salieron disparadas dejando al machoke en el suelo.

Con una camiseta ceñida roja sin mangas además de pantalones deportivos negros, el alto y fortachón "líder" Paul se quedó sorprendido. No fue para nada sorpresa saber lo que dijo a continuación.

–¡Eso es trampa! Atacó cinco veces seguidas.

Di un gran suspiro y reclamé –Vamos, Paul, sabes que…

–Líder Paul para ti, niña –Me corrigió en un tono arrogante.

–Sí, "líder Paul," eso fue perfectamente correcto. Además, el treecko solo venció a tus dos pokemon, ni siquiera está cansado, también están mi chikorita y mi yanma si lo recuerdas bien. Si no me das la medalla ahora, te venceremos una y otra y otra y otra vez, ¡podemos hacer esto todo el día si quieres! ¡Líder Paul! –le dije enojada. Pocas cosas me enojan, ¡pero ese Paul me molesta demasiado!

–¿De verdad no piensas salir de aquí sin la medalla? –preguntó mirándome atentamente a los ojos, como retándome. Inhaló y exhaló una vez cerrando los ojos para luego arrojar algo hacia donde estaba yo. ¡La Medalla! –Ya llévatela, tienes suerte que hoy estoy de buenas –dijo regresando al machoke a su pokebola.

Así obtuve mi segunda medalla (¡La cuál debió haberme dado desde hace mucho!). Y justo cuando pensé que no iba a suceder ninguna otra cosa importante, pues resulta que ese mismo día, saliendo de la antigua ciudad industrial de Five Stars, siendo de día por supuesto…

–¡Chartreuse! –Exclamó su voz aguda y femenina. No necesitaba voltearme para saber quién era. Debía ser, sí. Volteé para confirmarlo. Tez clara, figura delgada, largo cabello negro ondulado, enormes ojos grises de pestañas largas, llevaba una blusa rosa claro con una pashmina magenta al cuello, jean gris y sandalias en un tono anaranjado leve. Ella, digo, él, el mismo… Bistre.  
Ella fue, digo, ¡él! Siempre ha tenido esa apariencia, desde que le conozco es fácil confundirlo con una chica, cuando éramos pequeños fuimos mejores amiga,os, allá en Twineedle, pero perdí contacto con él cuando me mudé. Cuando regresé al pueblo no lo encontré, así que creí que se mudó a alguna otra parte, no fue sino hasta que me lo topé en el laboratorio que lo volví a ver. De pequeños solíamos jugar, nos peinábamos el uno al otro, debo admitir que a veces le tuve celos porque la gente decía que él era una niña más bonita que yo… Como sea, era él.

–Cielos, Chartreuse. ¡Que gusto verte! –dijo emocionada sosteniéndome las manos.

No hace falta decir que me sentí incómoda en esa situación, así que rápidamente reclamé mis manos de vuelta –Sí, es bueno verte, Bistre. Pero nos vimos hace cuánto, ¿tres? ¿Cuatro semanas?

–Sí más o menos, aunque para mí ha sido una eternidad sin verte –dijo con una gran sonrisa. Puso una expresión, una que siempre hace cada vez que nos vemos, como que hay algo en sus ojos y está muy alegre, lo recuerdo porque eso era así desde que tengo memoria.

–Sí… claro.

–Oye, ¿qué es eso que llevas ahí?

–¿Esto? –Miré mi segunda medalla y se la mostré –Nada menos que mi medalla que le gané al líder Paul, la acabe de conseguir –dije con orgullo, uno de mis mayores logros.

–¿Apenas la acabas de conseguir? –Mencionó cómo confundido.

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–Es que… Cordobán y yo ya conseguimos esa medalla hace tiempo… –Confesó con algo de pena haciendo pequeños círculos en el suelo moviendo su pie.

–¡¿Qué?! –respondí con calma, pero sólo un poco de sorpresa, principalmente porque ese necio de Cordobán pudiera ganarle una batalla a cualquiera –Oh, creo que vencieron el Gym de Paul primero, pero aún les falta el que está…

–¿El del Monte Luno? –Me interrumpió, y por la expresión de mi cara no necesité decirle una palabra –Sí, de ese también tenemos la medalla –Admitió con un poco de vergüenza.

Ellos dos. Ganaron esas medallas primero que yo… ¡Qué! ¡El mundo se volvió loco!

–Espera un momento, te puedo creer que pudiste pasar el Gym del líder George, tal vez por el curso, pero, ¿cómo pasaste por el de Paul? ¿No te puso excusas tontas obligándote a que pelearás con él una y otra vez?

–Pues, la primera vez que peleamos, la batalla fue muy emocionante, casi todos los chicos del gimnasio estaban viendo la pelea y animándome. Gané, pero el líder Paul me dijo que no contaba porque mi pokemon se comió una baya en medio del combate, aunque de inmediato todos los chicos se pusieron en contra del líder reclamándole que fue una batalla justa y que yo no era capaz de hacer trampa, así que al final me dio la medalla. Todos fueron muy amables, algunos me dieron su número de teléfono –Relató sonriendo.

–Sí… qué amables –Sí, que muchachos tan amables… –Oye, sí ya retaste a los gimnasios significa que ya tienes pokemon.

Bistre se rio un poco –No fue fácil. Con eso de que el profesor prefirió que el tercer pokemon a elegir se quedara en el laboratorio para que yo sirviera como un "entrenador control" como parte del experimento. Pero… –Sacó una pokebola de su bolsa anaranjada que llevaba a la cintura. Y de esta salió un bicho blancuzco, patas traseras largas y otras más pequeñas delante de color gris. Saqué mi pokedex, pero antes que obtuviera una respuesta, el/ella fue muy amable al decírmelo –Es un nincada. Grayden, así lo llamé. Después de no tener éxito tratando de capturar spearrow o un starly, lo encontré saliendo de la tierra debajo de un árbol y se capturó enseguida.

–No es poco común, supongo –Habiendo tantos pokemon terminó con un tipo bicho como su primer pokemon, vaya mala suerte, aunque tal vez sea mejor que tener un starly –¿Tienes más pokemon?

–Sí, pero no te mostraré todos –Me guiñó el ojo –Si te muestro todos mis pokemon ahora ya no habría nada de misterio en nuestra relación –Bromeó… o espero que haya sido una broma –Chartreuse, te reto. ¡Tengamos una batalla! –dijo con emoción.

–¿Ahora mismo? ¿Aquí en medio de la acera? ¿Qué tal si alguien nos ve y nos multan o algo?

Se rascó la cabeza –Sí, tienes razón, podemos movernos a otro lado.

–No lo sé, Bistre –Señalé al treecko detrás de mí –Reggie acaba de tener un combate.

–Pues utiliza cualquier otro pokemon, que sea un Uno vs. Uno. Anímate Chartreuse, será una pelea amistosa –Me rogó. No estaba segura, pero acepté, después de todo, podía ser divertido.

Pasamos por muchos letreros de neón de los distintos negocios de la ciudad y encontramos un lugar amplio con letras grandes en luces rojas: "Arena pokemon." Ahí pudimos rentar un campo de arena rectangular donde realizamos la batalla.

Con el nincada frente a Bistre, yo guardé al treecko… o eso intenté, porque se movió y la pokebola no lo absorbió.

–¡Reggie! –Lo regañé en voz alta. Traté de devolverlo de nuevo, pero dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás. - ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Reggie, vuelve a la pokebola! –le dije tranquilamente.

–¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Tu pokemon se siente bien?

–Es sólo que a veces se pone así. No le gusta cuando alguien se mete entre una batalla y él, pero todo está bien –Ese condenado treecko me escupió una semilla que si no me muevo, seguro me hubiera dado en la cara. –¡Grr! –después de varios intentos, no pudo esquivar para siempre y terminó dentro de la pokebola.

Saqué a Jack.  
–¡Qué sea una batalla de bichos! –le grité contenta desde el otro lado del campo. Él asintió. Yo esperé unos segundos, sabía que era probable que Jack se descontrolara y comenzara a tratar de comerse a ese pokemon y yo tendría que regañarlo para que lo dejara en paz. Misteriosamente, no pasó nada.

–Em, Chartreuse, ¿pasa algo?

–¡No! ¡Nada! –Me pareció extraño, pero no le di más importancia y me concentré en la batalla –La precisión es lo primero. ¡Visión! –Lo cierto es que no quise ser muy dura con Bistre al principio.

–Grayden, Endurecer –dijo Bistre. Mientras los ojos de Jack brillaron, el bicho enfrente hizo ruidos raros, pero nada más sucedió.

–¡Empecemos la batalla de verdad! ¡Jack, Ataque rápido!

–Sigue con Endurecer –Ordenó con calma. No entendía su estrategia, pero no me importaba porque me sentía confiada.

Mi yanma se estrelló rápidamente contra el otro bicho, pero no pareció dolerle mucho. Tras esto, más ruidos curiosos salieron del nincada, y luego nada.

–Jack, ¡vamos con Ataque rápido de nuevo! ¡Que esta vez le duela! –Le dije a Jack para que se esforzara, pero otra vez, el nincada no parecía tener más que un pequeño golpe. Como si entre los dos ataques no le hubieran causado ni la mitad del daño.

Bistre se puso alegre –Lo tenemos, Grayden, ¡Golpes furia! –El bicho dio un gran salto hacia mi yanma volando, uno, dos, tres golpes con sus patas delanteras y se separó. Eso lo afectó, en ese momento voló más bajo, casi tocando la arena en el campo.

Tres golpes más como esos y hubiera sido el fin de la batalla, tenía que pensar en algo, de pronto, vino a mi mente –Como no pensé en eso antes. Si algo rápido no funciona, tendremos que ser más rápidos que el sonido, ¡Jack, Explosión sónica!

El aro blanco se formó alrededor de las alas de Jack que apenas se podían ver debido a lo rápido que se movían. Cuando el aro impactó contra el bicho en el suelo levantando toda la arena de alrededor, ya sabía que la victoria era nuestra.

–Bien hecho, Jack. Terminemos con… ¿Jack? ¡Jack! ¡No!

Para cuando lo noté, el yanma ya estaba mordiendo sin cesar al nincada que trataba de escapar. ¡Todo ese tiempo estuvo esperando que el nincada estuviera débil! Bistre y yo reaccionamos al mismo tiempo y ambos separamos a los dos pokemon, aunque el bicho gris se vio con heridas graves por el anterior ataque.

Guardé al yanma en su pokebola para que nada más pasara –Bistre, lo siento mucho, este yanma es muy maleducado todavía trato que se comporte –Me disculpe con mucha pena.

–No te preocupes, Chartreuse –dijo mientras revisó el cuerpo y cada pata de su pokemon. Su cara se veía tranquila, pero se notaba que estaba muy preocupado –Grayden es fuerte, se recuperará, sólo tengo que darle unas pociones, unas vendas y en unos días estará como nuevo. Sino, siempre puedo ir al Centro Pokemon en Pueblo Tenacity.

Vi algo diferente en la cara del nincada antes que lo devolviera a su pokebola, algo que no había visto en ningún otro pokemon antes. No era dolor, a pesar de sus heridas, era algo como, ¿enojo? ¿Ira? Y el nincada no dejaba de ver la pokebola en la que guardé a Jack.


	9. Nuevo gym, antiguas leyendas

15/04/xx

15 de Abril  
01:05 p.m.

No he podido dejar de pensar en eso. Lo que pasó ayer. Hay algo ahí, algo extraño, sospechoso. Tal vez me sienta mejor después que lo escriba todo.

Pasé por ciudad Nevele, pero en el camino me asombró ver algo a lo lejos. ¿Agua? ¿Un río?  
Caminé directo hacia ese lugar con Liv a mi lado, llegué hasta un barranco y después nos sorprendimos mucho al descubrir qué era lo que estaba abajo. ¡Una altísima cascada! El agua caía en tres lagos en forma de círculo que se juntaban por el medio, cómo pude olvidarlo, el "Lago Trébol." Justo donde se unían los tres lagos pude ver algo de tierra blanca, o algo así, pero aún más importante, un gran edificio. ¡Un Gimnasio!

El único problema era cómo llegar allá.

–¿Qué te parece, Liv? ¿Alguna idea de cómo llegar abajo? –dije a mi chikorita, que encontré temblando detrás de mí. No creo que le tenga miedo al agua, es decir es tipo planta, pero tal vez le asusta la altura. Regresé a Liv a su pokébola y se me ocurrió un plan.

–¡Jack! ¡Vamos!

El yanma salió de su pokebola y vio hacia el horizonte, como siempre.

–Tú tienes alas, así que en teoría deberías poder llevarme volando al gimnasio –Le dije con confianza, pero viendo bien mi tamaño y el de Jack, me di cuenta que eso era poco probable–. Bueno, tal vez no.

"No puedo montarme sobre Jack, es muy pequeño," pensé. "Podría colgarme de él mientras vuela, probablemente no podría cargarme, pero podríamos caer lentamente como planeando hasta llegar al gimnasio, aunque tanto peso podría hacerle daño y no quiero que se lastime. Si hubiera una forma de…"

–¡Detección! ¡Eso es! –grité, lo que llamó la atención del yanma.

Le expliqué el plan al pokemon, sobre que planeara con Detección y yo me aferrara a su cuerpo. Él sólo tenía que poner toda su atención en sostener su Detección todo el camino, sin que nada le distrajera… ¡Todo salió bien! Y no pasó nada más. El plan salió justo como quise.

Llegué a la orilla y descubrí que no había ninguna tierra blanca, era hielo. Todo el edificio del gimnasio estaba sostenido por este suelo de hielo en medio de los tres lagos.

Me subí arriba del hielo y fue cuando saqué a Liv para que viera todo esto. No me sorprendió que lo primero que hizo fue aferrarse a mi pierna y comenzó temblar.  
Ya conozco como es Liv, pero a diferencia de ella, ni el miedo puede detenerme de ir hacia mi destino de, ¡grandeza! Di un paso, y me resbalé con el hielo golpeándome en la cabeza.

Sin importarme la humedad ni el dolor, continué hacia el enorme edificio con grandes letras que decían "GYM."  
Al entrar, noté que todo estuvo igual de congelado que el suelo. Paredes de hielo, techo de hielo, ¡hasta había muebles de hielo! Además, un montón de gente parecía tener batallas entre ellos mismos. Incluso, en el fondo había un pequeño lago de agua helada. Lo más curioso es que todos llevaban un suéter ligero, ¡y yo muriéndome de frío! Pero me di cuenta que no era la única con frío, una de las personas tenía puesto un grueso abrigo café mientras un machop en frente golpeaba un gran cubo de hielo.

–¿Chartreuse? ¿Eres tú?

Vi con atención a quien traía ese grueso abrigo.

–¡Matiz! –Me sorprendí. Realmente no me imaginé que estaría allí–. ¿No se suponía que entrenabas en el gimnasio del líder George?

–Sí, pero aprendí suficiente de George, ahora entreno aquí –dijo sonriente y luego volteó a ver al machop golpeando el hielo–. ¡Descansa un poco, Atena!  
» ¡Charteuse, estás empapada! Espérame aquí, te traeré uno de los abrigos que tienen para los visitantes.

¡Sí! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo admito! ¡Todo salió mal! Jack se distrajo a medio camino por que vio pasar una ledyba, el Detección se esfumó y ambos caímos al agua. ¡Al final tuve que nadar el resto del camino hasta el Gym! ¡Arg!

–Gracias. –dije a Matiz mientras me puse un grueso abrigo negro. Vi a Liv temblando, lo cual supuse que era por el frío. Estando a punto de quitarme el abrigo para dárselo, Matiz me advirtió.

–No lo hagas. A mí también me da un poco de pena, pero a los retadores no se les permite cubrir a sus pokemon del frío.

–Oh, está bien. Oye, ¿dónde está el Líder de Gimnasio?

De repente, Matiz volteó hacia el lago en el fondo, de ahí salió una muchacha de tez blanca con figura delgada, pero se notó por su bañador azul de una sola pieza, que su cuerpo estaba marcado como una deportista. Salió lentamente y tomó una toalla blanca en el suelo para secar su largo cabello rubio.  
Sin sorpresa, vi como Matiz se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta.  
"Hm, yo también podría verme así si me la pasara nadando todo el día, en lugar de entrenar con mis pokemon como la Entrenadora Oficial que soy," pensé.

Ella me vio de inmediato y caminó hacia nosotros.  
–Tú debes ser una nueva retadora. Soy Hilgar, la Líder de Gimnasio. –dijo amablemente.

–¡Soy Chartreuse, Entrenadora Oficial! ¡Te reto a una batalla por la medalla! –dije con entusiasmo.

–Mucho gusto, Chartreuse –Me sonrió. Aun así no me agrada–, dime, ¿cuántos pokemon tienes?

–¿Pokemon? Tres, pero, ¡son los tres pokemon más fuertes de toda la región! –dije con toda honestidad.

Ella se sorprendió un poco. –De acuerdo. Entonces creo que no habrá ningún problema.

–¿Qué problema?

–Verás, el reto para ganar la medalla en mi gimnasio es ganarme en una batalla doble y sucede que hace no mucho me retó un chico con un solo pokemon.

"Cordobán." No me cabía la menor duda. –Entonces, ¿en lugar de ser una batalla doble fue una batalla normal?

–Le sugerí eso, después de todo, estoy al tanto de las reglas por las que están pasando, pero él se negó. Quiso que lo tratara como a cualquier retador, sin ningún trato especial.

Ese Cordobán seguro que sólo se está haciendo el "honorable Sr. Gran Entrenador," pero yo conozco el desgraciado que de verdad es.

–Basta de charla, Líder Hilgar. ¡Liv, al frente! –grité a la vez que eché una pokebola al frente. El treecko estaba sobre el hielo.

–Me gusta tu entusiasmo –Me dijo sonriendo y dos pokemon salieron frente a ella–. Una batalla doble. Derrota a mis dos pokemon y tienes la medalla.

Uno con cuello largo y otro con forma de un pico de hielo. Nunca había visto pokemon como esos así que tuve que utilizar la pokedex para verificar que cosa eran. Amaura y bergmite.

Ya había estado en una batalla doble contra esos Gazorninplat, así que supuse que no sería gran problema. Con un treecko que era una leyenda y el mejor primer pokemon de todos, no había forma en que me venciera.

Indiqué a Liv que le diera al amaura con Polvo venenoso y a Reggie al otro pokemon con Drenadoras. Esa era una combinación ganadora. Seguro que en poco tiempo todo ese daño drenado y del veneno acabaría con la batalla.  
La Líder le dio instrucciones a su equipo. El bergmite disparó un fuerte rayo de hielo hacia el techo formando una nube oscura y de pronto empezó a caer granizo sobre el campo, tras lo que se vio muy cansado. El amaura lanzó un pequeño chispazo eléctrico que aturdió tanto a Liv, que después del movimiento siguió teniendo espasmos.

Mis pokemon no se veían muy dañados. Es decir, claro que parecía que el granizo les molestaba, pero fuera de eso todo estaba bien. Me preguntaba cuál era la estrategia de Hilgar.

Les ordené a Liv y a Reggie que atacaran. Reggie trató de correr hacia el frente, pero se resbaló con el hielo y cayó de frente en el suelo. Liv se echó en el suelo temblando con una cara de dolor. Parálisis. La electricidad de antes la había dejado paralizada.

Busqué en mi mochila para ver si tenía algo para curar su parálisis, cuando sentí un viento, que aunque tenía el abrigo puesto, me heló hasta los huesos. Ese aire provino desde el lado de la Líder.

Volteé para ver la situación en el campo. El bergmite seguía cansado en el suelo, así que ese movimiento debió hacerlo el amaura. Me asusté en cuanto vi a Liv y a Reggie. Ellos se vieron de un color verde más claro y tenían como nieve en varias partes del cuerpo.  
Un solo movimiento que los atacó a los dos. ¡Eso ya lo había visto! ¡Fue como en la última batalla contra esos malvados en el callejón! Ya sabía qué hacer.

–Liv, Síntesis –le grité pero ella en su lugar se retorció en el suelo. Maldita parálisis–. Reggie, ¡Bala semilla! –El treecko escupió lo que fueron como cuatro o cinco semillas contra el amaura, quien se vio muy afectado ya que le vi un par de moretones en el cuerpo, incluso una de las semillas le dio en un ojo.

–¡Bien hecho, Reggie!– le grité emocionada.  
Noté como Liv tenía la vista puesta en Reggie con una cara extraña, como enojada y luego me vio a mí con una mueca parecida. Eso ya lo había visto antes, la mayoría de las veces cuando ella me veía cargando a Reggie en mis brazos. Aun así no le di mucha importancia, si las cosas iban bien, en cuestión de nada ya tendría mi medalla. Y ese fue un gran error…

El bergmite se vio nuevamente lleno de energía, como si todo este tiempo las enredaderas en su cuerpo no le hubieran hecho el menor daño. De su pico de hielo se expulsó un viento muy frío que se dirigió a mis pokemon. Liv paralizada no pudo más que recibir el golpe, a diferencia de Reggie que en el último momento dio un salto hacia arriba esquivándolo del todo. Claro, cuando cayó no pudo sostenerse en pie sobre el hielo y se tropezó, pero lo que hizo fue impresionante.

–¡Bien, Reggie! ¡Eso fue increíble! –Felicité a Reggie por su hazaña, cuando de pronto hojas filosas le hicieron unos cortes en el brazo del treecko.

Sospeché inmediatamente de Liv así que iba a reprenderla, pero cuando la vi, me asusté. Tenía una cara de ira pura, nunca la había visto tan enojada.

De inmediato otras dos hojas salieron de los brotes en el cuello de Liv y se dirigieron a Reggie quien los esquivó corriendo torpemente en el hielo.  
Cansado sobre el hielo, con el granizo cayendo, Reggie se sostuvo el brazo con cortes, pero Liv no le dio reposo y lanzó otras dos Hojas navaja contra él. Este dio un tremendo salto y cayó justo encima del amaura.  
Liv trató de lanzar varias hojas filosas contra Reggie, pero ninguna le dio, incluso una atacó al mismo amaura. Desde ahí, el treecko disparó de su boca varias semillas que se estrellaron contra la frente de Liv, dejándole unos ligeros raspones.

–¡Liv, detente! ¡Por favor, ya basta! –gritaba tratando de calmarla, pero ella no me escuchaba.

Tiró dos hojas filosas más que ni siquiera rozaron ni al treecko ni al amaura. Obviamente la parálisis no la dejaba concentrarse. Escuché como hizo un fuerte gruñido, parecía frustrada. Algo extraño pasó en ese momento, los brotes en el cuello de Liv brillaron de un color verde oscuro y salieron cuatro pequeñas hojas despedidas. Esas hojas tenían cierto brillo y no eran filosas. Esas no eran Hojas Navaja.  
Las hojas daban muchas vueltas y todas se desviaron al mismo tiempo en un gran giro que dio justo en el blanco, Reggie.

Miré como la Líder tenía los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Yo tampoco.

El amaura cayó al suelo debilitado, creo que después de tantos ataques y el veneno ya debía estar muy herido. Reggie tuvo que alejarse del amaura y se deslizó sobre el hielo, pero antes que pudiera moverse, otras hojas con brillo giraron y se estrellaron contra su cuerpo tirándolo en el suelo congelado. Él se puso de pie con mucho cuidado de no resbalar, y sostuvo su brazo con cortes.  
Liv tenía algunos raspones, nieve por el cuerpo y la parálisis la hacía estremecerse.  
Ambos se veían muy enojados. Se miraron a los ojos un momento. Los brotes de Liv tomaron ese brilló nuevamente y Reggie corrió deslizándose en dirección a ella, hasta que un aire helado los golpeó con fuerza y los detuvo en seco. La batalla terminó.

Salí de ahí disculpándome con la Líder Hilgar y me llevé más derrota y vergüenza que nunca en la vida. Me di cuenta que detrás del gimnasio había un muelle con un barco que me llevó hasta una pared que tuve que escalar para salir del Lago Trébol.

No me gustó para nada esto que pasó y tengo que pensar que voy a hacer para arreglar el problema de Liv, pero eso no fue ni de cerca lo peor que me pasó ayer.

El camino en el que estuve después de escalar el muro no era el que me llevaba hasta Nevele, sino que llevaba al Pueblo Sixth Sense. Ese pueblo es conocido como el lugar con más psíquicos de la región, y algunos dicen que del mundo. Eso es porque casi la mitad de los niños que nacen ahí lo son. Todo eso es muy raro y he oído muchos rumores, como que el gobierno pone algo en su agua que los convierte en psíquicos, o que el mismísimo pokemon de la vieja leyenda eligió a ese pueblo como su lugar favorito y desde ahí empezaron a nacer tantos niños con poderes, o lo que me da más miedo, ¡qué en realidad en ese pueblo no hay gente, sino todos son pokemon psíquicos malvados que tratan de engañar a las personas!  
Siendo así, en realidad quería volver a Nevele, pero supuse que en el pueblo deberían tener una ruta por la que pudiera regresar, sin tener que pasar mucho tiempo ahí.

A lo lejos vi un monumento de piedra así que me acerqué para ver de qué se trataba.

"Monumento en honor al gran héroe de toda la región: Bright. Que su luz proteja a nuestros caminos y a nuestra gente."

Leí en una placa metálica en ese monumento con forma de cubo largo. Encima estaba una figura de piedra con algo parecido a un alakazam, pero musculoso.  
La verdad era un muy buen monumento, me pareció tan lindo detalle que tardé unos segundos en notar que cerca de ahí varias personas de camiseta blanca con manchas de polvo café le gritaban a unos bunnelby que, aunque se veían muy cansados y no paraban de excavar la tierra con sus largas orejas.

Me asusté y rápidamente me escondí detrás del monumento. No sabía quiénes eran, pero no me daban confianza. Tal vez sí me quedaba ahí escondida el tiempo suficiente, ellos se irían y podía seguir mi camino.

Entre las voces gritando escuché una muy extraña, era muy gruesa, pero con un sonido que parecía de un robot.

–¿Me dices que no han encontrado nada? –preguntó la voz de robot.

La curiosidad me ganó y me asomé un poco de detrás del monumento para ver quién hablaba.

Sobresalió una figura alta que la cubrió una especie de capa blanca, que tapaba todo su cuerpo, con dos hombreras doradas, su cabeza era un casco grueso de un blanco grisáceo, como de los de los caballeros antiguos, pero que cubría toda su cara. Enseguida de él, estuvo un hombre de camiseta roja con un chaleco blanco que se veía roto.

–Tal vez nos hemos equivocado de lugar. –dijo el hombre de chaleco roto.

–No lo creo. Debe de haber alguna relación. –respondió el alto de la voz robot.

–Pues llevamos aquí excavando desde hace dos días y nada, aunque hubiera algo, estos bunnelby ya se están cansando. Esto no nos va a llevar a nada.

El alto con casco se acercó a un bunnelby esforzándose para seguir cavando con sus orejas. Miró por un momento al pokemon y, sin previo aviso, ¡le dio un puntapié que lo hizo volar por el aire y aterrizar a unos metros de distancia!

–Maldito inútil. Excavar es lo único para lo que sirves y aun así te atreves a flojear. –dijo ese desgraciado como si estuviera decepcionado. Él dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente al bunnelby que pateó al poco. Yo de inmediato dejé de ver y me volteé poniendo mi cabeza entre mis piernas. No sé lo que pasó después, pero escuché fuertes golpes hacia algo y horribles chirridos que se detuvieron poco después. Enseguida se escuchó como si todos los bunnelby se pusieran a excavar muy rápido al mismo tiempo.

–Así me gusta –dijo la malvada voz de robot–. Si no cumplen con su propósito no me sirven para nada.

–¡Bien dicho, jefe! –dijo otra voz riéndose.

Yo… yo, no puedo mentir, tenía miedo. ¡Mucho miedo! Tenía que escapar de ahí. Debía salir de ese lugar como fuera, pero eran muchos, sí sólo corría seguro que alguno de ellos me veía. ¡¿Qué podía hacer?!

–Conoces la leyenda, ¿verdad, Berty? –dijo ese maldito de voz rara.

–¿Hablas de la gran leyenda? Claro, usted sabe que sí.

La voz lo ignoró. –Hace algún tiempo. Ocurrió un fenómeno muy extraño, todos en la región vieron una explosión inmensa, una como nunca habían visto en la vida. Todo humano y pokemon sintió su fuerza aún antes que llegara hasta aquí. Cuando todos vieron a la explosión acercarse, pensaron que era su fin, sin embargo antes de que la explosión tocara cualquier cosa, una silueta se interpuso en medio de la explosión poniendo una barrera psíquica para proteger a toda la región. Bright, fue llamado, conocido también como La Gran Leyenda o El Héroe de la Región. La potente luz y fuerza de la explosión hizo que todos se desmayaran, así que nadie supo que pasó después, pero cuando despertaron vieron que en toda la región no hubo un edificio en pie o un árbol sin quebrarse, todo fue una destrucción total, excepto que toda la gente y todos los pokemon estaban vivos.

–Sí, después todos celebraron y con el tiempo volvieron a reconstruir todo. Cualquiera que haya pasado dos minutos en la región sabe de la leyenda, todos la conocen.

–Entonces, también es posible que nuestra amiga detrás del monumento también la conozca…

¡No! ¡Sabía que yo estaba allí!

Traté de pensar en un plan. No podía contar con Liv y Reggie después de su derrota y con lo malheridos que terminaron. Aunque se me hubiera ocurrido algo, no tuve tiempo de hacer nada, ya que dos hombres con camisetas blancas me tomaron cada uno de un brazo y me arrastraron de mi escondite. Cuando los vi más de cerca, observé como su camiseta blanca y polvorosa tenía algo escrito en letras negras: Gazorninplat. Eso era lo último que me faltaba.

Esos hombres groseros me arrojaron a la tierra frente al alto con grandes hombreras y ahora con una capa manchada con varios puntos color rojo.

–Hola, querida. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Traté de responder, pero sólo pude tartamudear: "Y-y-yo… s-s-o…"

Se me quedó viendo detenidamente.

–Ese collar que tienes, tiene una bonita joya verde. Hm, veo que además tienes una mochila. ¿Estás sola, niña?

–No soy una niña. –Respondí en voz baja. No era mucho, pero al menos había recuperado la compostura.

Él rio un poco. Con su voz robótica su risa se escuchó muy tétrica. –Claro, por supuesto que no. Déjame adivinar, ¿entrenadora pokemon?

Me levante del suelo y aunque trataba de disimularlo, me temblaban las rodillas.  
–Entrenadora Oficial. –dije en voz baja.

Se rio de mí otra vez. –Seguro que sí. Señorita Entrenadora Oficial, permíteme presentarme. Yo soy Borgoña. –dijo en un tono que fingía ser amable.

–Escuche, yo no vi nada, nada más iba pasando y… –Intenté explicar pero él me detuvo.

–Querida, por favor, no juegues con mi inteligencia. Sé perfectamente que viste lo que estábamos haciendo aquí. Me temo que si te dejo ir así como así, pueda aflojársete la boca y le cuentes a todo el mundo sobre lo que pasó aquí hoy.

El hombre del chaleco roto dio un paso al frente y sacó una pokebola de la cual salió un pyroar con una larga melena hacia atrás. Me pareció extraño ver a uno de esos, la última vez que había visto uno era en un circo.

–Yo me encargo de ella, jefe –Acarició la melena de su pyroar– Le va a ser muy difícil hablar con toda la cara chamuscada.

–Espera, Berty. Tengo una mejor idea. Qué tal si traen a "eso" –El hombre alto dijo, esa última palabra en un tono más fuerte.

–Lo que usted diga, jefe.

Una mujer con camiseta blanca puso enfrente de mí a un furret. Era de un color blanco, a excepción de sus patas. Tenía un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto viéndome directamente. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero aunque se veía como cualquier otro furret, a mí me parecía que había algo muy raro con él.

–Será un buen momento para probar que tal lo hace –dijo el hombre del chaleco blanco–. Ahora, ve por ella. Liquídala. –Ordenó al pokemon, pero ese furret no se movió un centímetro.

Yo reaccioné rápidamente y traté de correr, pero apenas me moví algo me empujó al suelo. Alcé la vista para ver al furret blanco que me vio con su ojo abierto.

–Suficientemente bueno –dijo la voz de robot de ese maldito–. Rápido, recojan a los bunnelby. Si ya nos descubrieron una vez, lo harán de nuevo. Nos vamos.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, yo estaba sola. Bueno, sólo yo y esa cosa. Esa cosa que veía cualquier movimiento que hacía, no quitaba su ojo de mí.

Estaba muy preocupada, hasta que recordé que era una entrenadora. No sólo eso, una Entrenadora Oficial, ¡quién está destinada a ser una Champion y la más grande Maestra Pokemon del mundo! Saqué una pokebola de la mochila y se la arrojé con fuerzas. "Ese pokemon ya es mío," pensé, pero la pokebola rebotó contra el furret y no pasó nada. Nada.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni siquiera la rompiste, sólo no pasó nada! ¡¿Qué clase de pokemon eres tú?! –dije al extraño monstruo frente a mí. Tal vez no podía atraparlo para salir de ahí, pero no me iba a rendir. Saqué otra pokebola, pero esta vez una que no estaba vacía–. ¡Jack, vamos a por esa cosa! ¡Ataque rápido!

El yanma lo golpeó en un segundo, aunque eso sólo logró empujarlo un poco. Hm, tal vez era un pokemon fuerte, así que necesitaría algo que hiciera más daño que eso.

–¡Explosión sónica!

El aro blanco no tardó en explotarle en su fea cara al furret causando una nube de tierra. Cuando la tierra de esfumó, el furret tenía su pelaje blanco manchado de café y tenía algunos raspones en la cara, pero su cara era la misma. Su ojo bien abierto atento a lo que yo hiciera.

–Q-q-q, ¡Jack otra vez! ¡Ya!

La acción se repitió, pero esta vez cuando la nube de tierra desapareció, el furret se vio lleno de cortes por todo el cuerpo uno de ellos escurría de sangre, parecía una herida grave. Sin embargo, la cara de esa cosa se veía exactamente igual, como si no sintiera dolor, o como si no sintiera nada.

Volteé a ver a Jack y estaba parado en el suelo. Hacer tantos movimientos seguidos, seguro que lo agotó. Pero no tuvimos tiempo de descansar, porque esa cosa dio un gran salto y se estrelló contra Jack.

–¡No! ¡Jack, sígueme, hay que irnos de aquí!

Corrí y el yanma voló a mi lado. Podía escuchar como ese monstruo nos seguía.

Traté de pensar, pero no se me ocurría nada. ¿Cómo vencer a un pokemon que podrías hacerle todo el daño del mundo y para él sería como hacerle cosquillas?  
Vi unos árboles. No eran para nada un bosque, pero tal vez podría perderse entre los árboles y nos dejaría de seguir.

Corrí, esquivando los árboles como pude, escuché el aleteo de Jack tras de mí. Cuando corrimos como por mil horas, me detuve y me apoyé sobre mis rodillas para tomar aire. Me cansé mucho, pero ya no vi a esa cosa por ninguna parte. Estábamos seguros, o eso fue lo que creí cuando sentí un par de fuertes rasguños en mi brazo derecho.

–¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué?! –Grité y volteé a ver al yanma a mi lado mientras me sostuve el brazo–. ¡Gracias por protegerme, Jack! Es bueno saber que siempre eres de ayuda.

El furret estuvo ahí de nuevo. Me pareció raro que su pelaje se vio más maltratado que antes, aunque no le presté mucha atención porque pensé en una forma de escapar.

–Jack, escúchame, esto tiene que salir bien. Cuando te diga, vas a atacar a esa cosa, y después vuela lo más rápido que puedas para buscarme. Usa Visión si es necesario –Cerré los ojos y di un gran suspiro–. ¡Jack, ahora!

No alcancé a ver si Jack atacó o hizo algo ya que corrí sin voltear atrás. Seguí sin detenerme hasta que vi algo que me obligó a parar. Un barranco. Uno de muchos metros de altura con el mismísimo Lago Trébol en el fondo. Cuando me di la vuelta para seguir huyendo, algo terrible obstruyó mi camino, el furret, aunque esta vez se vio mucho más maltratado que antes, varias de sus heridas parecían graves e incluso una de sus patas estaba torcida.

"¡Claro!" Pensé. "El furret no sentía dolor, entonces no le importaba esquivar los árboles en el camino. Él sólo me siguió sin reaccionar ante nada. Significa que no es bueno esquivando, ni tampoco es muy listo. Sólo persigue y ataca."

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un yanma que voló hasta ponerse a mi lado.

Allí estábamos. Jack y yo en las orilla del barranco con ese monstruo de un blanco sucio frente a nosotros.

–Jack, tengo una idea. Necesito que me escuches bien si quieres que nos salvemos los dos –Le dije seriamente al yanma, mientras fijé la mirada en el ojo del furret–: Vamos a hacer exactamente lo mismo que cuando queríamos cruzar el lago. Detección y me sostengo de ti. Esta vez quiero toda tu concentración, nada de distracciones. Si pierdes tu atención un segundo, entonces nos morimos. ¡Ahora, Detección!

Pude ver como el cuerpo de Jack fue rodeado por el aura roja y de inmediato me agarré con ambas manos de él. Este voló hacia el lago y, justo como lo planeé, esa cosa corrió tratando de seguirnos lo que provocó su caída del barranco.  
¡Me alegré mucho, estábamos a salvo! ¡A salvo de verdad! Hasta que noté que nuestra situación no era mejor, Jack caía lentamente, todo el peso extra por cargarme le estaba empezando a afectar, pensé rápido.

–Jack, ¡interrumpe tu Detección y haz Ataque rápido hacia arriba!

En un parpadeo, ambos estuvimos sobre tierra otra vez. Jack se veía exhausto y reposaba boca arriba en el suelo. Lo arrastré un poco para alejarlo del barranco y luego me eché al suelo justo a su lado para recuperarme de toda esa experiencia.

–Bien hecho, Jack. ¿Qué tal si descansamos el resto del día? –Mi yanma no respondió nada, así que lo tomé como un "sí"–. Así se habla. Eso de entrenar puede esperar.

De mi bolsillo saqué una tarjeta púrpura con símbolos dorados con el título: "Fresablazi," y la vi por un momento.

Los de Garzorninplat no son sólo unos ladrones o delincuentes cualquieras. Son algo más. No sé qué hacen, pero planean algo.


	10. ¡Más rápido!

20/04/xx

20 de Abril  
03:20 p.m.

Después de tanto, sabía que llegaría esa llamada, es sólo que no estaba preparada. Supongo que fue el destino. Respiré hondo y le contesté por mi teléfono.

–Sí, Mamá. Sí estoy usando ropa limpia. –Mi mamá me subestima. Como toda buena Entrenadora, soy una adulta responsable. No me pongo la misma ropa por más de cuatro días seguidos.

–¡Ay, qué bueno! Tenía que preguntar, tú sabes, me preocupo mucho por ti desde que comenzaste tu viaje.

–Sí, ya sé –Arg, ojalá que ya entienda que ya soy grande, todos a mi edad ya pueden hacerse responsables de sí mismos–, pero estoy bien, todo está bien. ¡Ya gané mis primeras dos medallas!

–¿Dos? ¿En casi un mes? –dijo de forma dudosa, pero cambió su tono de voz de inmediato, como tratando de ocultármelo–. ¡Qué bien, Charis!

–¡Mamá, ya te dije que no me digas Charis! –dije de manera calmada.

Mi mamá se rio. –Perdone usted, señorita Chartreuse.

Quiero mucho a mi mamá, ¡pero a veces sí que me saca de quicio!

»¿Cómo está Liv? La pobrecilla se veía tan asustada la última vez que la vi.

–Liv está muy bien. Aún tiene algo de miedo, pero no hay nada que no podamos vencer las dos juntas. Oh, hablando de pokemon, ¡ya tengo uno más! Reggie, el treecko más fuerte de la región.

–¡Qué bien! Veo que te estás volviendo toda una verdadera entrenadora. Y ahora Liv tiene nuevos amigos con quién jugar.

Liv y Reggie… –Em, sí. Todos somos un gran y amistoso equipo. Oye, Mamá ya me tengo que ir, estoy frente al siguiente Gym, se ve diferente a los otros, es una vieja mansión.

–¿Mansión? ¿No será la antigua Mansión Octavius dónde decían que todos los pokemon que entraban se morían después?

–Pues, no. Definitivamente no es esa, hay muchas mansiones en la región.

–No, no es cierto.

–Lo siento, Mamá, hay muy mala conexión aquí, voy tener que terminar la llamada. –Colgué mi teléfono móvil. No quería que Mamá se preocupara de más.

"Ningún pokemon va a morir. Lo único que va a morir es mi racha de derrotas." Pensé frente a la mansión gris que se veía vieja y sucia, con enormes letras en el techo de tejas rotas que decían: "Gym."

Entré pisando un suelo que rechinaba con cada paso, el treecko detrás me seguía cuidadosamente. Creo que no le gustaba el lugar. La verdad a mí tampoco. Todo se veía desarreglado, libros tirados, muebles rotos, muchas telarañas. ¿Miedo? No, yo no tenía miedo, es sólo que había algo que nos molestaba, se sentía como que no estábamos solos. De pronto, la casa pareció cobrar vida propia, las paredes se hacían grandes y luego chicas, ¡como si estuvieran respirando! Me ganó el pánico, definitivamente no por el miedo si no porque… porque recordé que a Reggie no le gustan los espacios cerrados, y busqué la puerta por donde entramos, pero no vi nada, ¡no había ninguna puerta! Entonces supuse que Reggie estaba asustado así que lo abracé, pero él se soltó de mis brazos como de costumbre.

Di un sorbo al té de manzanilla, muy sabroso, y me recargué en el respaldo de la silla. Las paredes parecían reforzadas con madera y había varios candeleros alrededor, aunque ninguno de ellos tenía velas. El lugar se veía un poco más limpio que la entrada y la mesita de café frente a mí era una antigüedad, pero se veía bastante elegante. Reggie estaba sentado en una silla vieja a mi lado. De pronto me di cuenta, ¡no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado ahí! Me levanté de mi silla rápidamente y el treecko saltó de su asiento también. Sin darme tiempo a hacer nada, el cuarto se iluminó y noté como todos los candeleros no sólo tenían velas, sino que todas las velas estaban encendidas. Una luz roja apareció frente a nosotros.

–Hola.

–¡Ahh! –grité, pero no por el miedo, yo sólo me sorprendí. Fue sorpresa, no miedo.

La luz roja desapareció y frente a mí estuvo una chica más bajita que yo con una gran sonrisa. Tenía un atuendo de ropa como de hace miles de años, cómo los góticos o punks, no lo sé.

–Espero no haberte asustado.

–¿A mí? No, para nada. Yo grité para… no fue un grito de miedo, sino de dolor, creo que me torcí un tobillo. –Los Entrenadores Oficiales nunca tienen miedo.

–Mi nombre es Froilana y soy la líder de este gimnasio. –Se presentó con una reverencia sosteniéndose la falda.

Deje la taza de té en la mesa y me puse frente a la líder.

»No necesitas levantarte, si quieres primero termina tu té. –dijo amablemente, pero la verdad no me fiaba de ella.

–Todo esto es muy raro, ¿cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Qué pasa con la mansión? ¿Si esto de verdad es un gimnasio, por qué no hay más gente?

Ella se puso pensativa, pero después hizo una sonrisa exageradamente grande. –Que tal si hacemos esto: si me ganas en una batalla, te resuelvo todas tus dudas.

No entendía nada de esa mansión, pero sí sé de algo, de batallas pokemon. –Acepto tu reto líder Froilana. Reggie, vamos –dije y el treecko saltó de la silla y se colocó frente a mí. Esperé durante unos segundos, pero no pasó nada–. Em, Froilana, ¿dónde está tu pokemon?

Ella dio una risita. –Oh, tu oponente hace mucho que está aquí. –De pronto sentí algo muy húmedo y frío en mi nuca.

–¡Ah! ¡Qué, rayos! –Me volteé para ver una de las cosas más aterradoras en mi vida. Era como una especie de sombra negra con un contorno púrpura, es más, ¡parecía una cabeza flotando sin cuerpo con tres cuernos de cada lado grandes ojos penetrantes y su boca parecía estar llena de sombríos colmillos y de esta salía una lengua morada imposiblemente grande! Juró que por un momento me sentí muy mareada como que me iba a desmayar. Desmayar de la sorpresa.

–¡Jajaja! Muy buena esa, Sir Simon –dijo Froilana–. Perdóname niña, no te asustes, sólo es un haunter.

Estaba tan impactada por todo lo que estaba pasando, que no me importó corregirla en su error de pensar que estaba asustada.

Me volteé de nuevo al frente. –N-no estoy aquí para bromas, sino para una batalla pokemon.

–Y tienes todo el derecho a tener una. –Esa cosa que según ella era un pokemon, de pronto apareció frente a Reggie, lo que hizo que incluso el treecko saltara hacia atrás topándose conmigo.

–No es momento para el miedo, Reggie, ve por él. –le dije señalando al haunter. Y sin darme cuenta, estuvimos en medio de un cuarto desocupado de la mansión con solo un par de antorchas que no alcanzaban a iluminar todo.  
En lugar de distraerme con eso le dije a Reggie que atacara. El treecko se balanceó de un lugar a otro mientras que el haunter lo seguía con una mirada de loco. Reggie intentó morderlo para absorberle energía, pero lo esquivo fácilmente, luego le ordené un Bala semilla, de las cuales sólo atinó dos, ¡dos!

"Reggie es rápido, pero esa cosa lo supera por mucho," pensé. "Por suerte, conozco a un pokemon que es el mejor en ser rápido."

Regresé a Reggie a su pokebola, bueno, esa era mi intención, pero él se negó a regresar, así que solamente saqué a Jack.

–Jack, hacia adelante. Reggie, fuera –El treecko me miró justo a los ojos–. Reggie. Afuera –Repetí sin respuesta–. ¡Dije que salgas del campo! –Le grité empujándolo del lugar donde estaba parado, sin fijarme, el treecko me mordió el brazo. La mordida no me dolió nada, es más, no dejó ninguna marca, pero de pronto me sentí cansada y tuve que sentarme en el suelo.

–Niña, ¿estás bien?

–Soy Chartreuse, Entrenadora… estoy bien. Sólo necesito descansar un poco.

–Si quieres podemos tener la batalla otro día. –Sugirió la líder Froilana, pero me enojó que me subestimara, seguro pensó que era una entrenadora novata. Así que me puse de pie con fuerza y determinación, y tambaleándome un poquito.

–Para nada líder Froilana. Ahora mismo, yo seré tu oponente.

Ella cambió su cara de preocupación a la de su sonrisa de antes. –Excelente.

–Jack, estoy segura de lo que pasa aquí. Ese pokemon es muy veloz, la única forma de derrotarlo es siendo más veloces. ¡Ataque rápido!

En un parpadeo Jack se lanzó contra el haunter, pero creo que no le dio.

»¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez, vamos!

Cada vez que lo atacaba, lo esquivaba, parecía que Jack lo atravesaba como si estuviera hecho de aire, seguramente era tan rápido que ni yo misma podía ver cuando se movía.

Hice un cálculo con la mente. "El treecko es rápido, pero no suficiente. Liv no es para nada lenta, pero en un lugar tan espeluznante como este seguro que no podría ni mover una pata. Y Jack, mi pokemon más rápido, ni siquiera ha podido tocarlo."

–Jack, detente –Apunto de estrellarse con el haunter, el yanma dio la vuelta y se acercó a mí–. Esta es una pelea que ya perdí por falta de velocidad. No pienso perder más tiempo aquí cuando puedo estar entrenando, así que si me disculpas voy a regresar cuando –No pude terminar de decirlo porque mis pokemon y yo estuvimos justo en la entrada de la mansión con la puerta abierta. Como si nunca nos hubiéramos movido de ahí. Sin pensar en nada, ¡salí corriendo de la mansión lo más rápido que pude!

* * *

21/04/xx

21 de Abril  
04:15 p.m.

Ayer pasó algo muy importante. Después de las cosas "interesantes" que pasaron en el Gym, buscaba un área desolada para entrenar, cosa difícil porque había mucha gente en la ruta ese día. Hasta que encontré una especie de calle abandonada, al lado había varios tubos y como construcciones de metal.

De la nada, sopló un viento muy fuerte que hizo que me cayera e incluso empujó a mi yanma varios metros mientras volaba.

–Auch –dije sin mucho ánimo, no le había ganado a la líder Froilana, me sentía cansada y adolorida, sin mencionar que Reggie me seguía viendo con mala cara–. Ya olvídalo, Reggie. Es sólo una batalla, seguro que la próxima vez podremos estamparle nuestra victoria a ese horrible haunter. –Sin darme un respiro vino una mujer mayor con una chaqueta que se veía gruesa, de color negro, como esas chaquetas que tienen los pilotos.

–Oh, perdóname, espero que no te hayas hecho ningún daño. –dijo ella mientras un starly se puso en su hombro.

–Todo está bien, es sólo que no me siento muy bien, pero debo de entrenar –Señalé a Jack–. Este yanma de aquí, necesito entrenarlo bien para ganar mi próxima medalla.

–Así que, ¿quieres participar en la Liga? ¿No es así? –Ella me ayudó a levantarme del suelo.

–No sólo quiero, lo voy a hacer. ¡Me voy a convertir en la mejor Entrenadora del mundo y la Champion de esta región!

Ella me sonrió. Fue muy bueno ver una sonrisa de verdad después de los gestos extraños de la líder.

–De acuerdo, mucho gusto en conocerla, futura Champion. Mi nombre es Amélie.

–Chartreuse, mucho gusto señora –Le di la mano–. ¿Amélie? Ese nombre suena extranjero, ¿eres de Kalos?

–¡Sí! Kalos es mi tierra natal, ¿tú también eres de allá?

–No, bueno, sí y no. Mi mamá es de allá pero yo nací en la región, pero viví allá un tiempo. Larga historia, pero dime, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Puede decirse que lo mismo que tú. Esta era un antiguo circuito de carreras, un sitio muy espacioso para entrenar con este amiguito en mi hombro. –Señaló al starly.

–Es sólo un starly, no hace gran cosa. Hay cientos de ellos en la región, no son nada fuertes.

Ella se rio. –Claro que no, no te guíes por las apariencias, este pokemon es más impresionante de lo crees –Acarició las plumas en la cabeza del pokemon–. Para empezar, está región no es la única con starly, también los hay en Sinnoh…

"No me extraña, deben ser como una plaga o algo," pensé.

»El starly en esta región es muy diferente, es de color celeste mientras que el otro es gris, su pico y patas son grises a diferencia del otro que son amarillos, además que este starly tiene patrones de estrella en la cara y pecho en contraste con formas circulares como en el otro caso y para terminar el copete de estos starly es mucho más amplio. ¡Los starly están hermosos! –dijo extremadamente contenta.

Me confundí bastante y me pareció muy extraño que dijera todo eso con tanta emoción. –Parece que te gustan mucho los starly.

–¡Jajaja! Perdón si te espanté, es que me encantan los pokemon voladores, y debo admitir que cuando llegué a la región estos pequeños starly me robaron el corazón –Extendió su brazo derecho y el starly se posó en él–. Además hay algo que hace a estos starly más especiales.

–¿Especiales?

Ella movió el brazo hacia arriba y el starly comenzó a aletear en el aire. –Mach, maniobra uno. –De inmediato se formó una corriente de viento tan fuerte que nos golpeó a todos nosotros, apenas me pude mantener en pie. El pokemon volador despareció, pero mirando hacia arriba vi una estela de humo blanco moviéndose en el aire, ni siquiera se podía ver al starly.

–¡¿Eso es un starly?!

–¡Jaja, sí! Esta clase de starly es de los pocos pokemon que son sólo tipo volador. Esta región no sé reconoce por tener zonas de fuertes vientos, así que algunos expertos creen que hicieron sus huesos y órganos tan ligeros para poder volar fácilmente en todo momento. Debido a esto, Mach puede alcanzar grandes velocidades.

Me quedé con la boca abierta viendo al pokemon volando. –Eso.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

–Quiero eso. ¡Quiero que Jack haga eso!

–¿Tu yanma?

–¡Sí! ¿Puedes enseñarle a hacer eso? ¿Enseñarle a ser tan rápido?

–Pues, nunca he practicado maniobras aéreas con pokemon bicho, y los yanma no se ven como pokemon resistentes, no sé si pueda soportar el entrenamiento.

–¡Por favor, Amélie! Jack es fuerte. ¿No dijiste que no me guiara por las apariencias? ¡Vamos!

Ella me sonrió. –Tienes toda la razón. Empecemos, primero necesito que tu yanma mueva rápido sus alas, y digo, más rápido de lo que jamás lo ha hecho.

* * *

21/04/xx

22 de Abril  
5:47 p.m.

Después de varios eventos que le hubieran dado miedo a muchos, pero no a mí, estuvimos frente a la líder otra vez. En el mismo cuarto viejo con telarañas. Mi yanma y su haunter.

–Ya ganamos, Líder Froilana. Jack, ¡Viento afín!

Jack movió sus alas rápidamente hasta que desaparecieron, dio una voltereta hacia atrás y cuando se detuvo, una pared de viento muy potente vino desde detrás de mí hacia el pokemon.

Froilana miró a Jack con curiosidad, cómo esperando ver cuál era mi estrategia.

–¡Esquiva esto, haunter! ¡Ataque rápido! –Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y no me di cuenta de cuando, pero Jack estaba enterrado entre los escombros de una de las paredes del cuarto. La pared estaba hecha añicos.

Ahora me encuentro en el Centro Pokemon, Jack está en cuidado intensivo, espero que se ponga bien. Después de verificar, resulta que los pokemon tipo fantasma como haunter son inmunes a movimientos de tipaje normal como "Ataque rápido." Mal día.


	11. Una retadora Tres Entrenadoras

02/05/xx

02 de Mayo  
06:33 p.m.

El yanma volaba dando vueltas en círculos por el viejo cuarto, iba cada vez más rápido rodeando haunter.

–Jack, ya sabes qué hacer, ¡Poder Pasado!

Se detuvo por un momento y pronto el yanma estuvo rodeado de pequeñas rocas flotantes. Estas salieron despedidas en círculo disparándose hacia afuera. Algunas de las rocas se hubieran estrellado contra el haunter, de no ser que vio el ataque venir y flotó hasta el techo. Desde ahí, movió las manos de manera muy lenta y miró a Jack directo a los ojos, quien cayó al suelo dormido.

–¡No! ¡Jack, despierta!

–Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, yanma –dijo la líder de gimnasio.

Enfrente del haunter apareció una mandíbula transparente y atravesó la cabeza de Jack dormido en el suelo, sin que quedara alguna marca de mordida.

Regresé a Jack a su pokebola, y saqué a Liv. Justo como lo esperaba, ella volteó a ver al cuarto sucio y cuando vio al pokemon fantasma frente a ella dio un gran salto por el susto y empezó a temblar como si estuviera en el polo norte.

–Bueno, Liv, creo que este no es el día en que superarás tu miedo a los fantasmas. Me rindo.

Froilana me sonrió. –Bueno, esta fue la mejor batalla que hemos tenido hasta ahora, casi pensé que iba a perder.

–Ja, ja, Froilana. Sigue burlándote, pero cada día que pasa, ¡me acerca más a la victoria! –dije exageradamente y nos reímos.

Como siempre, un par de gastly aparecieron llevando una bandeja con tazas y una tetera sobre sus cabezas.

Yo tomé las tazas y serví té para tres. Puse una taza de té en el suelo y, apenas la olió, Liv dejó de temblar y empezó a beber.

Froilana y yo nos sentamos a la mesa en esas sillas antigua a tomar el té.

–Debo decirte que admiro tu perseverancia. Venir aquí todos los días de la semana a pelear. Eso sí es estar motivada. –dijo para luego tomar un sorbo de su té.

–Y te lo digo, esta vez casi ganamos. Jack fue demasiado lento otra vez. Cuando se detuvo para hacer el Poder Pasado tardó siete décimas de segundo en atacar, cuando antes en los entrenamientos tardó cuatro décimas. –le dije convencida. Necesito entrenar más con Jack, ¡o nunca vamos a ganar!

Ella hizo su sonrisa exagerada de siempre. –Claro. Yo sólo digo que si yo fuera tú, no estaría insistiendo tanto en un solo lugar, es decir, hay otros gimnasios.

–¿Te refieres al gimnasio en medio del Lago Trébol? –dije después de dar un sorbo a mi té–. Ya estuve ahí, y las cosas no salieron muy bien. Nada bien. –Después del escándalo que hicimos allá, no estaba segura de si debería ir.

–Así que, ¿ya conociste a la líder Hilgar?

–Sí, pero no creo que tenga la mejor impresión de mí. Oye, Froilana, ¿todos los líderes de gimnasio se conocen? –le pregunté, porque me pareció curioso que ella supiera quién es Hilgar. ¡Pensé que tal vez había una super organización secreta en la Liga que mantenía a todos los entrenadores fuertes del mundo conectados!

–Bueno, algunos se conocen entre ellos. Algunas veces hacemos reuniones oficiales si algo importante ocurre en la región.

–Seguro que conoces al líder Paul. –dije poniendo mala cara.

Ella dio una pequeña risita.–Claro que sí. ¡Ese sí que es un pesado!

–¡Es de lo peor! Tuve tantas batallas con él que a veces tengo pesadillas donde dice que hice trampa en medio de la pelea.

–Ja, buena esa. –Se rio. Pero lastimosamente no era broma.

–Entonces, ¿en una de esas reuniones conociste a la líder Hilgar?

–Bueno, sí, en esas reuniones he conocido a muchos líderes. Aunque uno de ellos es muy misterioso, se hizo líder hace algunos meses pero no quiere hablar con nadie, así que ningún líder lo conoce bien. Además hay rumores de que hay un nuevo líder de gimnasio –Se quedó pensando un momento, pero después reaccionó–. Oh, pero sí, he conocido a Hilgar. En la última reunión hablamos, y es que ella es tan agradable, talentosa y hermosa –Esto último lo dijo suspirando. Hm, debieron haber tenido una buena charla como para que impresionara tanto a Froilana.

–Y desde ahí se hicieron amigas.

Froilana se sonrojó de pronto. –¡¿Qué?! No, yo… no somos amigas. Hablamos un rato, me dijo que la fuera a visitar a su gimnasio, pero yo, no pude ir, y ahora ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso, seguro que ya no se acuerda de mí.

"Así que Froilana no quiere ir con Hilgar por miedo a que no quiera ser su amiga, y yo no quiero ir por la vergüenza de lo que pasó la última vez" pensé en ese momento.

–Esto tiene que parar aquí, Froilana. Debo arreglar esto, y cuando lo haga, ¡las dos iremos directo hacia la líder Hilgar para cumplir nuestras metas!

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Froilana con sorpresa.

Me fui de ahí con decisión. Tenía que hacer algo con la situación entre Liv y Reggie. Lo que sea que pasara, esa riña entre los dos se iba a acabar.

* * *

03/05/xx

03 de Mayo  
05:10 p.m.

Era de mañana, estábamos en un terreno desolado. Liv miraba con enojo a Reggie, y este la observaba con cuidado. Jack estaba volando a mi lado.

–Esto se acaba aquí y ahora –les dije a ellos dos–. Vamos a terminar con lo que sea que tengan problemas ustedes dos.

Liv y Reggie voltearon a verme.

–Liv, no tienes por qué estar celosa. Ambos son partes importantes del equipo, tú eres diferente de Reggie, pero igual eres muy importante para mí –dije a Liv y luego volteé a ver al treecko–. Reggie, tú no tienes que responder a su provocación. Entiendo que ella ataca primero, pero tú no deberías atacarla con todo sólo por eso. Tienes la elección de ignorarla, no cada ataque que te hacen significa un reto a tener una batalla.

Hablé con ellos. Traté de razonar, y como respuesta volvieron a mirarse fijamente como antes.

Me sentí bastante frustrada. –¡Está bien! ¡Lo que quieren es pelear, ¿no?! ¡Bien! ¡Peleen! ¡¿Quieren hacerse daño?! ¡Adelante! ¡No vamos a irnos de aquí hasta que lo que haya entre ustedes dos se resuelva! –No terminé de decir eso cuando ellos dos comenzaron a pelear– Sí, seguro que cuando se cansen ya podremos tratar el asunto.

¡Pasó una hora entera! Pero al fin se calmaron. Se veían tan cansados que apenas y se movían.

–Muy bien, ya se desquitaron. Ahora, que tal si… –Una hoja afilada se dirigió directamente hacia Reggie y rozó una de sus colas. Liv lo estaba provocando. Y así otra vez continuaron con su pelea.

Ambos eran un desastre, Liv lanzaba Hojas Navaja y Hojas Mágicas a diestra y siniestra, mientras que Reggie la atacaba de cerca y luego se alejaba rápidamente. Cuando ya no pudieron más, Liv literalmente se arrastró para taclear a Reggie, este no opuso resistencia alguna y ambos cayeron derrotados al suelo.

* * *

04/05/xx

04 de Mayo  
07:20 p.m.

Ayer pensé que con eso se desahogaron, pero no. Su pelea continuó el día de hoy.

Las cosas fueron diferentes de ayer. Ahora peleaban con más estrategia. Vi un patrón muy claro, cuando Liv usaba Hojas Navaja, Reggie trataba de esquivar, pero las Hojas Mágicas siempre atinaban (ya que eso es lo que hacen) no importando que tan rápido se moviera o que tan alto saltara, esas pequeñas hojas giratorias le seguían a cualquier parte. Sin embargo, descubrió como evitarlas, el truco era saltar directo hacia la espalda de Liv, las Hojas Mágicas nunca se dirigían hacia Liv.  
Tiene mucho sentido. Ese movimiento lo usa para atacar a su enemigo, si las hojas fueran hacia ella, correría el riesgo de atacarse sola.  
Para evitar que Reggie permaneciera todo el tiempo a sus espaldas, a Liv se le ocurrió lanzar sus Hojas Navaja desde los brotes en su cuello en forma de círculo, era como una onda que se expandía hecha totalmente de hojas. Así aunque no pudiera ver a Reggie a sus espaldas aun así podía atacarlo.

Cada vez que uno de los dos se veía extremadamente cansado, ambos se alejaban uno del otro y descansaban. Después de algún tiempo continuaban la batalla. Cada vez que descansaban pensaba que ya habían terminado, pero estaba muy equivocada. Bueno, al menos tengo que admitir que pelearon mucho más ordenadamente.

Al final, terminó algo muy parecido a ayer. Ambos se arrastraron para un último ataque, pero ambos cayeron por el cansancio. Se quedaron dormidos uno sobre el otro. Sería muy adorable sino fuera porque la razón es que se molieron a golpes todo el día.

Acaricié sus cabezas y saque algunas pociones. –Liv, Reggie, no tienen por qué pelear.

* * *

06/05/xx

06 de Mayo  
08:00 a.m.

El día empezó de una forma que debía haber visto venir. Una semilla oscura golpeó mi estómago a toda velocidad.

–¡Tres días! ¡Llevan peleando tres días! –grité desesperada. ¡Ya estaba harta de verlos pelear entre ellos!

Más aún, cuando atacaban no reaccionaban muy rápido. Como si estuvieran cansados, pero aun así seguían peleando. ¡¿Por qué?!

–No me digan que, ¡¿estuvieron peleando toda la noche?! –Pronto vi como Liv empezó a cabecear mucho, como queriendo dormirse. Reggie escupió unas cuantas semillas negras, una de ellas dirigida hacia Liv, pero sin nada de potencia, no eran una de esas semillas bala. La semilla cayó sobre Liv y hecho raíces. De inmediato ella se puso recta y en posición de batalla. Después de eso, siguieron con su pelea, pero ahora se movían más rápido.  
Tomé una de las semillas negras en el suelo. ¡Y de pronto le salieron raíces que se pegaron a mi piel! Me sentí muy rara, agitada, como alerta, no estoy segura. De lo que sí estaba segura era, ¡que ya no tenía nada de sueño!

–¡Arg! ¡Así que sí estuvieron peleando toda la noche! ¡¿Reggie desde cuando puedes hacer eso?! ¡Ya basta, los dos!–grité a todo pulmón, y de inmediato Reggie volteó a verme, pero Liv hizo algo muy diferente. Hojas Navaja, Hojas Mágicas, hojas de todo tipo volaron por todo el lugar, pero principalmente se dirigieron hacia el treecko. Algunas de ellas me dieron a mí también. Cuando las hojas se detuvieron, Reggie terminó en el suelo. Estaba lleno de cortes y moretones (aún más que antes). "¿Le ganó? ¿Liv derrotó a Reggie?" pensé y luego voltee a ver a donde estaba Liv, ¡ella también estaba en el suelo! Corrí a ver que le pasaba a ella, parecía completamente exhausta, respirando de manera agitada con los ojos cerrados. No creo que pudiera mover un músculo, u hoja. "Ese ataque, no creo haberla visto hacer algo parecido, nunca." Estaba pensando cuando cierto treecko se acercó a mí mientras me aseguraba de qué es lo que pasaba con Liv. ¿Acaso Reggie se preocupó por Liv?  
Creo que Liv se dio cuenta de su presencia por que abrió los ojos apenas llegó. Ellos dos sostuvieron la mirada, pero había algo raro allí, parecían estarse retando, pero no eran las mismas miradas de cuando empezó todo esto, ellos se veían, ¿felices?

–Esto es suficiente. Obviamente ya no pueden continuar –Después de usar todas las pociones que tenía para tratar sus heridas, los regresé a sus pokebolas. En estos días, pasó algo y no me di cuenta. No sé si los problemas entre ellos se arreglaron, pero es muy claro que ahora ellos se entienden de alguna forma–. Descansen por hoy. Desde mañana, tenemos que entrenar para una batalla pendiente.

* * *

11/05/xx

11 de Mayo  
08:00 a.m.

Toqué la puerta de la vieja y nada tenebrosa mansión sonriendo. "Hoy es día."

Esperé por un momento y volví a tocar la puerta.

–¡No, no voy a entrar para que trates de asustarme, ni voy a tocar el timbre para aparecer en tu sala de estar! –le dije a la puerta–. Esta vez vas a tener que salir tú.

Detrás de mí escuché una risita que me hizo saltar de la sorpresa.

–Parece que ya conoces todos mis trucos –Hizo una reverencia sosteniendo su vestido– Hola, Chartreuse. Como no te he visto en varios días pensé que ya te habías rendido, pero según veo, pareces lista para retarme nuevamente.

–No, para nada. De hecho vine por ti para que vayamos juntas.

Ella parecía confundida.

»Nos vamos. Hoy es día.

–¿El día de qué?

–¡El día en el que enfrentamos nuestros más grandes retos!

Por fin, ella lo entendió.

–Chartreuse, no. No tenemos que ir, digo, tal vez tú sí, pero yo… no creo que sea buena idea.

–Sí. Sí tenemos que ir. –dije de la manera más impresionante posible porque por primera vez vi a Froilana con miedo en la cara.

Cuando estuvimos en el gimnasio, con los abrigos de los invitados puestos, por supuesto, nos dirigimos hacia la líder Hilgar que estaba dando instrucciones a un seel dentro del agua.

–¡Hey, no las había visto! –Nos saludó alegremente hasta que me vio detenidamente– . ¡Oh! Eres tú –dijo Hilgar, quien de repente parecía preocupada.

–Sí, soy yo. Líder Hilgar, perdóneme por lo que pasó la última vez, pero le juro que he estado entrenando con mis pokemon. Eso no se volverá a repetir.

Higar no parecía muy segura, pero asintió y después volteó a ver a Froilana.

–¿Eres tú, no? ¿La líder de gimnasio? –le preguntó a Froilana.

–¿Yo? –Froilana parecía bastante confundida, pero pronto volvió en sí– Sí, soy la líder Froilana.

–¡Lo sabía! Recuerdo que las dos hablamos en la reunión de los líderes. –dijo Hilgar emocionada.

Y parece que el frío le afectó mucho a Froilana, porque toda su cara se puso roja de repente.

Mientras recordaba la última batalla que tuve ahí, ellas dos conversaban.

"Vaya, dos líderes de gimnasio en un mismo lugar," pensé. "Esto debe pasar muy rara vez, puede que nunca vuelva a ver a dos líderes de gimnasio al mismo tiempo." Una idea surgió en mi mente sin aviso.

¡Me paré frente a ellas con mucha emoción! Las señalé a cada una con una mano.

–¡Las reto! ¡Las reto, Líderes de Gimnasio!

Ellas dos me voltearon a ver con confusión y sorpresa en los ojos.

–¡Chartreuse! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Tú sola contra dos líderes de gimnasio! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?! –gritó Froilana bastante enojada.

–Pero Froilana, son dos líderes de gimnasio aquí y ahora, ¡está es una oportunidad única en la vida! ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo una batalla, aunque no sea una oficial! –le respondí con calma.

–No importa. Además, este no es mi gimnasio, no puedes venir a retar… –Froilana decía hasta que Hilgar la interrumpió.

–Acepto –dijo con una sonrisa y volteó a ver a Froilana–. Claro, sólo si la líder Froilana acepta.

Froilana aceptó de mala gana, pero aún así, ¡aceptó!

»Será una batalla doble, las líderes usarán cada una un pokemon, el retador podrá usar los que quiera.

¡Nunca había estado más emocionada por una batalla! Está bien que durante días me preparé para el encuentro con Hilgar, pero esto era algo cien veces mejor.

Saqué a Liv y Reggie. Ellos dos vieron el gimnasio y luego se vieron el uno al otro. Se estaban retando nuevamente.

–¡Hey! Liv, Reggie, si ganamos esta batalla, ¡mañana podrán pelear todo lo quieran! –Al terminar de decir eso, ellos cambiaron su vista al frente, viendo al amaura de Hilgar y a Sir Simon, el haunter.

La batalla estuvo muy reñida, con el amaura soltando ráfagas de viento helado, mientras que el haunter trataba de dormir a mis pokemon. En eso ultimo ayudaron muchos las Semillas Abatidoras para mantenerlos despiertos.

Al final, llegó un momento en que mi equipo no se veía nada bien. Llenos de escarcha blanca, tiritando por el frío, bastante cansados, con espasmos en el cuerpo, y encima, granizo cayendo. Si Liv se veía mal, Reggie estaba a punto de caer derrotado.  
Era la hora decisiva, la última movida. Si no lograba nada con eso, entonces ganar era imposible.

»¡Liv, necesito que corras hacia el amaura!

Liv corrió lo mejor que podía en el suelo congelado, evitando a toda costa al haunter.

Esperé unos segundos a qué Liv estuviera suficientemente cerca de amaura pero no tan lejos del haunter y entonces llevé a cabo mi plan.

»¡Reggie, salta a la espalda de Liv!

Reggie obedeció y, por reflejo, Hojas Navaja formaron el círculo que se expandió desde su cuello, causando varios cortes al amaura e incluso un par de raspones al haunter. A la vez que pasó eso, Reggie saltó alto evitando ese ataque, como por instinto. Ya estando él arriba, continué con mi plan.

»¡Bala Semilla al amaura!

Desde el aire, Reggie escupió rápidamente las semillas, pero antes que pudiera terminar de lanzarlas todas, una sombra rodeó al treecko haciéndolo caer al suelo derrotado.

"Sombra Nocturna," pensé y Sir Simon con su mano dirigida al treecko lo confirmó.

El amaura se veía muy herido después de ese último ataque, al menos dos de esas semillas se habían incrustado en su espalda. El haunter se encontraba cerca de Reggie, y Reggie del amaura.

"Ahora es mi oportunidad." Regresé a Reggie a su pokebola. –¡Liv, justo entre el haunter y el amaura! ¡Haz el combo de hojas!

Justo como lo practicamos, un montón de hojas filosas y otras hojas brillantes salieron disparadas por todas partes increíblemente de forma tan rápida que partieron incluso el granizo que caía formando una nube de pequeños pedazos de hielo. Cuando la nube se dispersó, Sir Simon se veía muy cansado mientras que el amaura y Liv estuvieron en el suelo.

Voltee a ver a las líderes. Se veían muy pensativas, como que ni siquiera entendían que estaba pasado. Aproveché ese momento para guardar a Liv y sin siquiera pensarlo, saqué a Jack.

–¡Poder Ancestral!

¡Sí! Las rocas que se formaron alrededor de Jack chocaron contra el haunter una décima de segundo más rápido que la última vez, ¡no pudo esquivarlas para nada!

El haunter cayó derrotado. Y yo parada ahí frente a las líderes quienes me veían con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ni siquiera yo podía creerlo. ¡Gané!  
Corrí y abracé al yanma, que no hizo ni un solo gesto o ruido. Clásico Jack. Tomé las pokebolas de Liv y Reggie y las levanté hacia el techo.

–¡Ganamos! ¡¿Me escuchan?! ¡Ganamos todos! ¡Lo hicimos! –Saltaba de alegría hasta que recordé que estaba en un gimnasio oficial, así que deje de gritar y saltar.

Vi como las líderes regresaban a sus pokemon.

–Muy buena batalla, retadora –me dijo Hilgar extendiéndome la mano.

Enseguida le tomé la mano con emoción.

–Gracias, tú también, Líder Hilgar –le dije con mucho respeto.

–Sí, Chartreuse, debo admitir que fue una batalla muy emocionante –dijo Froilana con una sonrisa de verdad.

–Lo mismo digo, si no lo hubiera visto hoy, hubiera jurado que Sir Simon era invencible, ¡rayos, como es fuerte ese haunter!

–Hey, Liv no se queda nada atrás, como con ese último movimiento. Tengo suerte que le tenga miedo a los fantasmas, de lo contrario probablemente ya tendrías una nueva medalla.

–Hablando de medallas –Hilgar puso algo brillante en mi mano.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡La medalla de tu gimnasio!

–Sí. Puede que no fuera una batalla usual de gimnasio, pero demostraste que sabes trabajar en equipo.

–¡Muchas gracias, líder!

–Hm. Conmigo no va a ser tan fácil, Chartreuse –dijo Froilana–, cuando descansen lo suficiente esos dos pokemon, ven a retarme, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Claro que lo haré, con mis pokemon siendo más fuertes que dos líderes de gimnasio, no hay forma en que pierda.

* * *

14/05/xx

14 de Mayo  
03:00 p.m.

Perdí contra Froilana otra vez. Resulta que Sir Simon no era su único pokemon. También tiene un gengar.


	12. Todo pasó tan rápido

21/05/xx

22 de Mayo  
12:02 a.m.

Nunca pensé que… no pensé.

Íbamos camino a retar el gimnasio de Froilana, como siempre, y me topé con una cara conocida.

–¡Hola! ¡Hey! ¡Hola, Chartreuse! ¡Hey!

–Bistre, te escuché las primeras cien veces –La verdad estaba algo frustrada por perder contra Froilana tantas veces, así que no me sentía de ánimos para ver a nadie. Ni siquiera viejas amistades.

Bistre se veía muy alegre a pesar de mí actitud. –¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien…

–¿Bien?

–Bien.

–¿Segura que bien? No te ves muy bien.

–¡Qué estoy bien! –le grité. No estoy muy orgullosa de eso–. Perdón, es que estoy bastante cansada de per… de entrenar mucho sin resultado. Durante semanas he intentado vencer a la líder Froilana, pero es muy fuerte.

–¿Líder Froilana? Esa no la conozco. ¿Dónde está su gym?

–Buen intento, pero no te lo diré –dije confiada–, estamos participando los dos en este reto de la Liga, parte de eso es encontrar los gimnasios.

–Oh, vamos. No hay ninguna regla que nos evite cooperar. Además, si me dices dónde está, yo te digo la ubicación de otro gym.

–¿Otro gym? Hm, ¿cuál? ¿El de George, Paul o Hilgar?

–Ninguno de esos. El gym de Ricina.

Lo pensé por un momento. "Tal vez sí debería de intentar con otro gimnasio, cuando mi equipo sea más fuerte seguro que podremos contra Froilana. Pero soltar esa información tan fácil, ¡eso va en contra del espíritu de competencia de la Liga! A menos que…"

–¿Qué tal si resolvemos esto como Entrenadores oficiales? Apunté a a mí lado.

Ella me sonrió. –Jack. Sí, lo recuerdo. De hecho, hay alguien más que también lo recuerda muy bien –Sacó una pokebola de la cual salió un ninjask.

–¡Ese es tu nincada!

–Sí, es Grayden. Evolucionó hace poco, y es que desde nuestra última batalla no ha dejado de entrenar, tengo el presentimiento de que se esforzó tanto para algún día volver a retar a Jack y vencerlo –dijo Bistre acariciando la cabeza del ninjask.

No me fue difícil creerlo cuando vi la mirada de Grayden. Normalmente, es difícil saber lo que los pokemon bicho están sintiendo, porque no cambian mucho su expresión, pero Grayden era claro como el agua. Estaba enojado. Muy enojado.

Vencerlo era cosa fácil. Ninjask siendo tipo bicho y volador era muy vulnerable a un tipo roca. Y recientemente, cierto pokemon había dominado el movimiento Poder Ancestral.

Los dos pokemon se pusieron uno frente al otro. Grayden miraba a su contrario con ira, mientras que Jack no le prestaba mucha atención.

Un Poder Ancestral. Sólo uno es lo que necesitaba para terminar la batalla. Pero sería muy aburrido acabar todo de un solo ataque. Además Jack era obviamente más rápido que ese ninjask, así que me decidí por un par de Ataques Rápido, mientras que Grayden utilizaba Golpes Furia, aunque no con mucho éxito porque apenas rozaban al yanma.

Poco después que empezó la batalla, noté algo extraño, el ninjask se movía a la misma velocidad que Jack, ¿cómo? Era difícil de ver, pero creo que sus alas se agitaban más rápido. ¿Agilidad? No, Bistre no le ordenó hacer ese movimiento.

"Tal vez el ninjask estaba calentando y ahora ya alcanzó su máxima velocidad. Para su mala suerte, yanma aún no alcanza su máxima velocidad" Me sentí bastante confiada.

–Bistre, sí crees que eso es rápido aún no has visto nada, ¡Viento Afín!

Viento a toda velocidad golpeó toda el área. Casi tumbó a Bistre e incluso movió al ninjask. Otra vez Jack volvió a tener la ventaja.

Bistre ordenó al Grayden hacer Doble Equipo y decenas de ninjask aparecieron en el aire.

–Tal vez eso funcioné con cualquier entrenador novato, pero no para mí, ¡utiliza Visión!

Los ojos de Jack se iluminaron y de repente se quedó viendo a sólo uno de los ninjask. Después, sólo le dije que usara Ataque Rápido. El golpe fue tan fuerte que pensé que el ninjask quedaría derrotado, pero no. Aun así, no había ningún motivo para preocuparme, Grayden se veía tan mal herido que seguro que caería con el próximo ataque, incluso los otros ninjask desaparecieron. Ese pokemon estaba prácticamente acabado.

Algo me pareció muy extraño, Bistre no decía nada. Aún con Jack moviéndose con toda la fuerza del viento, Bistre no parecía tener miedo, sólo sonreía.  
De cualquier forma, no me importó. No importaba que tanto trataba de atacar Grayden, apenas y tocaba a Jack.

Todo cambió cuando Grayden esquivó un Ataque Rápido. Ahí me di cuenta. El ninjask no estaba calentando al principio, sino que mientras más tiempo esté volando, más rápido mueve sus alas y se vuelve más veloz. Para eso fue el Doble Equipo, Bistre quería ganar tiempo. Todo tenía sentido.

–Grayden, vamos con Corte Furia –dijo Bistre confiado. Demasiado confiado.

El ninjask rasguñó una sola vez a Jack en la espalda. Apenas y le dejó una marca.

–¿Qué estás tramando? –dije pensando en voz alta. No tenía idea.

Gracias a lo que aprendí de Amélie, pude examinar la forma en que Grayden volaba. Muy buen control hacia los lados, pero no volaba muy lejos sino que se movía a cortas distancias cada vez. Por eso era tan bueno evitando los ataques, los esquivaba haciéndose a un lado en el aire, no trataba de huir lejos, sólo se movía de su lugar lo más rápido posible pero permaneciendo casi en el mismo punto.

Apenas me di cuenta de su estrategia, le di instrucciones a Jack de cambiar su patrón de vuelo. Así, voló más alto formando largos óvalos horizontales, como si fuera una pista de carreras.  
Esa distancia debía ser suficiente como para que evitara ser atacado.

Estaba en una encrucijada. El patrón largo de vuelo de Jack le impedía a Grayden atacarlo, pero con la velocidad a la que iba ese ninjask, Jack tampoco podía hacerle nada.

"Sólo estoy ganando tiempo, pero, ¿qué voy a hacer?" Pensé en ese momento. "Supongo que podría intentar con Poder Ancestral. Si puede atinarle, eso acabaría todo esto. ¡¿Por qué no lo hice antes?!"

El yanma se detuvo y rocas se esparcieron por cielo, pero fueron fácilmente esquivadas y el ninjask aprovechó para plantarle otro Corte Furia en la espalda, lo que me pareció no más que un rasguño.

El ninjask continuó su ataque, así que, bajo mis instrucciones, cada vez que veía que se acercaba mucho, su cuerpo se rodeaba con el aura roja de Detección y lo evitaba.

"¿Cómo terminamos así? Jack era mucho más rápido al principio, ahora necesita usar Detección para apenas mantenerse en la batalla."

Si quería ganar, necesitaba que ese Poder Ancestral fuera más rápido, pero era imposible. Entonces sólo quedaba que Jack fuera más rápido. Sólo pude pensar en una opción: Doble Viento Afín.  
Cuando le pregunté a Amélie que tan veloz podía llegar a ser el Viento Afín. Me dijo que hay historias de pokemon muy poderosos que habían dominado totalmente el Viento Afín, así que podían combinar las fuerzas de muchas corrientes de viento con suficiente impulso, sería algo así como hacer Viento Afín dos veces seguidas. Aun así, me dijo que sólo eran historias y que el dominar el Viento Afín era una tarea difícil, más aún, si hacer eso era siquiera posible, la presión del viento sería tan fuerte que aplastaría a un pokemon que no esté acostumbrado a la fuerza extrema del viento.

–Podemos ganar con un Doble Viento Afín. Así que, Jack, ¡haz Viento Afín otra vez!

Debí de haber hecho caso a las advertencias.

Las alas de Jack se movieron más rápido que nunca y, de pronto, se detuvieron del todo. Jack comenzó a caer. No se veía nada bien. Una de sus alas apuntaba al lugar incorrecto.

Grayden siguió con los Corte Furia, pero no parecían ser gran cosa.

Justo antes de caer, el cuerpo de Jack se llenó de brillo. Sí, evolución.

Jack, ahora siendo un bicho muy muy grande, trató de retomar el vuelo. Sin embargo, el ala herida, y tal vez el hecho de que ahora era más pesado, no le ayudaron mucho y terminó por caer al suelo sobre sus patas.

El yanmega me volteó a ver. Al principio pensé que sólo esperaba que le diera instrucciones, pero al ver mejor su expresión, estaba…

–¡¿Enojado conmigo?! Deja de distraerte y pon atención a la pelea y tal vez podamos ganar –le dije.

Jack volteó a ver a Grayden, quien bajó del cielo rápidamente. Corte Furia, pero esta vez Jack se retorció por el dolor.

Le dije que hiciera Poder Ancestral. No se me ocurrió otra opción. Enormes rocas se formaron alrededor de Jack. Debe ser el Poder Ancestral más poderoso que le he visto hacer. Lastimosamente, fue demasiado tarde. Un Corte Furia más atinó antes que pudiera completar su ataque, y algo aún peor ocurrió. Se escuchó un grave crujido y Jack hizo un terrible chirrido.  
En el exterior de su espalda había un claro hueco en forma de corte.  
Fui una tonta. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de la estrategia de Bistre. Los Corte Furia no eran rasguños débiles solamente, sino que todos esos arañazos se hacían siempre en la misma herida. Con lo rápido del ninjask, no importaba si casi no dañaba a Jack, al estar todo el tiempo esquivando ataques, tarde o temprano la herida iba a crecer tanto como para derrotarlo.

Aunque Jack estaba muy adolorido, no estaba derrotado. Grayden claramente quería seguir peleando, pero Bistre le dijo que ya era suficiente.

Justo lo que necesitaba, que Bistre me tuviera pena. En eso me convertí, en una entrenadora que da pena.

De inmediato traté la herida de Jack. Unas gasas, unas cuantas vendas y una poción. Eso debía ser suficiente para llegar al centro pokemon.

Yo no estaba contenta. Claro, ya estaba acostumbrada a perder, pero no de esa forma tan humillante, fui ciega a la estrategia de mi oponente y eso me costó mucho. "Si hubiera empezado con Poder Ancestral… Si hubiera sido más cuidadosa…" Sólo pensaba en lo que pudo haber pasado. Estaba muy decepcionada de mí, de la batalla, de…

Mientras Bistre felicitaba a Grayden, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un Jack que estaba furioso. Puede que su cara no lo demostrara, pero lo conozco bien, y definitivamente no estaba feliz.

–¡¿Y ahora qué?! –le grité.

Jack movió rápido sus alas haciendo mucho ruido.

–¡Claro, justo lo que me faltaba! ¡Primero le doy pena a Bistre y ahora tú me estás culpando de todo! –le grité a Jack.

–Tú no, yo no –empezó a decir Bistre tímidamente, pero se detuvo en cuanto lo volteé a ver.

Jack, todavía enojado, se levantó en el aire y puso su cara justo frente a mí.

–¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Equipo! ¡Si quieres culparme, también tienes que culparte a ti!

Jack se dio la media vuelta dándome la espalda. Entonces, voló lentamente alejándose de mí.

–¡Jo! ¡¿Quieres irte del equipo?! ¡Adelante, lárgate! ¡Yo no te necesito! ¡Es más, yo nunca quise que fueras parte del equipo! ¡Te atrapé por accidente! –Apenas terminé de decir eso, me arrepentí de inmediato, pero una fuerte corriente de viento me tumbó hacia atrás antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Jack se había ido.

Sigo buscándolo por toda el área. Él está herido, que tal si algo le pasa. Qué pasa si ya no puede volar, o defenderse. ¡Está sólo! Yo no sé qué hacer.

Todo eso que dije no es cierto, Jack. El equipo te, no, ¡yo te necesito! ¿Quién me va a hacer compañía mientras Liv y Reggie pelean? ¿Quién va apoyarme con mis locas estrategias? ¿Quién va volar junto a mí en esos largos caminos?

Regresa, Jack. Por favor.


End file.
